<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter's Twisted Journey by Lovebeauty01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168417">Harry Potter's Twisted Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01'>Lovebeauty01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Journey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Goblins, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lordships, New Family, No Golden Trio, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Summer, mature sirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts at the Third Task at the end of Fourth Year when Harry Potter faces Voldemort.  Harry Potter and his closest friends come together to form strong bonds during the summer months until school begins for their Fifth Year. He will learn what it's like to have family and to learn of his heritage. </p><p>Part of a new series. This is book 1.  I will add additional tags as I go along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Journey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you go,” Cedric said, turning to look at Harry Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got here first,” Harry protested. “Besides you’re the actual Hogwarts champion, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re….” Cedric started but stopped, as he saw the tired, yet determined,  look in Harry’s eyes. “Fine, then we will share the winnings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. A blustery wind rushed around them as the boys stood there looking at the blue goblet that would take them back to their friends and family. They would always know them as Tri-wizard winners. Tonight would leave a mark on the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pocketed his wand and reached for the goblet just as Cedric grabbed the other handle. With a sharp tug at his naval, it jerked away Harry from the middle of the maze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned weakly as he landed hard on the ground. Someone must have cast a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silencing Charm</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the crowd. He felt a sudden shake on his arm and turned to see a fear-stricken Cedric. He whipped his head around and he realized he wasn’t back at Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a graveyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the graveyard, there was a large black cauldron that steamed with some kind of liquid. Harry felt his body go cold. The black trees loomed overhead, making it feel eerie. For the moment, they were alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry got to his feet. He brushed the dirt off him and looked for the goblet. It must have flown from their hands when they landed. He found it near a tall grave marker and he sighed in relief. He caught Cedric’s attention and pointed toward the goblet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a step forward when he realized someone arrived in the graveyard. Stopping was the worst thing he could have done at that moment. Slowly, he turned his body to see a pudgy nondescript man carrying a medium-sized bundle in his arms. Searing pain rammed into his brain as if it were on fire. Harry dropped to his knees, and screamed as he pressed his palm against his scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort was nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a voice came from the bundle. A voice Harry only heard in his nightmares since his first year at Hogwarts. Fear paralyzed him as the pudgy man came closer, his scar still throbbing. Squinting in the dark, he saw Pettigrew and in his arms he carried a homunculus version of Voldemort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill the spare,” Voldemort’s voice rasped from the bundle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Harry watched as Pettigrew pulled his wand and shouted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avada Kedavra</span>
  </em>
  <span> toward Cedric. The blinding sickly green spell hit the Hufflepuff squarely in the chest, ending his young life indefinitely. Harry watched in agony as another life taken by  Voldemort fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter,” the voice spoke again, gaining Harry’s attention."This is what I have been reduced to but no longer will I be weak." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t catch the exchange between Voldemort and the rat before he realized something evil was about to happen. Voldemort was going to come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it now!” Voldemort demanded of Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was the first to reach for his wand, but Pettigrew was faster. The exchange of spells lasted for a mere few seconds before he was defeated and thrown against a statue, black thick ropes binding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling with the thick ropes, Harry watched in horror as Pettigrew dropped the body that was Voldemort into the cauldron. The body made a sickening splash as it fell. He watched as Peter stood before an open grave, his wand waving slowly as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bone of the father, taken unwillingly.” Peter said, dropping a bone into the cauldron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flesh of the servant ... given willingly,” his voice trembled as he stepped close to the cauldron, raising a large knife. Harry closed his eyes as he heard a sickening wet sound as Peter cut his own hand off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the vile man turned his attention to Harry, Harry wished he could use wandless magic to escape. His body screamed in pain as he struggled against the binding. Trembling in fear, he watched Peter step closer to him, the large knife still in his remaining hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claw-like fingers ripped the sleeve of his shirt off, exposing the pale flesh. A searing pain ripped through him and the pointed end of the knife sliced through his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood of the enemy forcibly taken,” Peter’s words rang in his ears as he saw the blood-tipped knife move away from him. Anger coursed through him. That was HIS blood!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched in horror as his blood dripped into the churning cauldron. Screaming for Peter to stop, he didn’t hear as the Rat finished the spell to resurrect Voldemort. Fire bloomed around the cauldron as the spell did its evil work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the burning flames, they could hear a horrifying scream. It was a scream that promised pain and death to anyone who dared challenge Voldemort. Harry watched helplessly as the flames disappeared and Voldemort emerged with a human-like body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pettigrew handed Voldemort his wand reverently, bowing to his master as he did. The Voldemort that stood before him wasn’t like the image from his second year. This creature reminded him of a snake with a human body. Voldemort walked toward him, sizing Harry up and not liking what he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there were popping noises around the graveyard as Death Eaters arrived. Harry couldn’t tell who was who underneath the white masks. With a flick of his newly gained wand, Voldemort released Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sank to the cold ground, his body wracked in shivers as he slowly rose to his feet. Looking around discreetly to find the goblet and a way out he never noticed that Voldemort was waiting on him. Harry tuned out Voldemort, who was busy chastising his followers, and wracked his brain for a way out. He needed to grab Cedric and the goblet to go back to Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where it was safe and far from Voldemort. Before he could make his move, he was frozen in place. His arms locked down by his side as Voldemort walked around the graveyard talking to his followers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know when Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she gave him the ultimate protection. I can’t touch him,” Voldemort said, eyeing Harry. In a blink of an eye, he was standing before Harry, his arm raised as his slitted eyes were wild and dark. “But now, I can!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to scream as Voldemort placed one finger on the infamous scar. Blinding pain turned his brain into liquid as his enemy refused to move his finger from him. Harry didn’t know how long the torture lasted, but eventually he collapsed onto the ground, shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision swam as Voldemort demanded he retrieves his wand. Fumbling around in the grass, his fingers finally found the holly wand and picked it up. Slowly, he gathered himself to his feet and turned to gaze upon his enemy hatefully. Standing away from him, Voldemort instructed Harry to bow to him. Harry, being the noble Gryffindor, refused to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely had time to move before he felt the pain of a thousand knives light up his nervous system. Falling to the ground, Harry laid there shaking and twitching but refused to scream. He didn’t want to give Voldemort the satisfaction. Seconds went by before his enemy lifted the curse. Harry laid there struggling to breathe as his limbs twitched violently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wave of wandless magic, Voldemort forced Harry to his feet. As Voldemort turned his back to Harry, the young wizard ran in the opposite direction. He was aiming to grab Cedric and the goblet. Instead, he was forced to duck behind a statue as a bright green light slammed into the statue, breaking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing he had no choice, Harry stood to face his long-time enemy. Maybe if he was lucky, he would survive this. Stepping around the broken statue, Harry gripped his wand tightly in his hand and hoped that whoever was listening would help keep him alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they duelled, spells were coming faster at the inexperienced wizard. Harry was struggling, trying to keep up with a wizard who was far more experienced than he. He ducked and rolled until he finally backed his way toward Cedric’s body. Tired and wounded, Harry was finally ready to call it quits and take his chances at a run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort realizing that he finally had a chance to kill him raised his wand for the death kill. Harry raised his own and fired off the first spell that came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Avada….</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Expelliarmus!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ducked, the Killing Curse missing him by inches. He turned to run, hearing Voldemort roar in anger as he avoided dying again. A rough wind rustled through the graveyard as Harry Potter ducked under a large bush, hoping that Voldemort wouldn’t find his hiding spot. Across the way was Cedric’s body. The Hufflepuff died within minutes of arriving at the graveyard. As he lay there under the bush, he felt a warm trickle of blood seep down his arm and into the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing softly, he peeked from his hiding spot again to see the Death Eaters searching frantically for him. Voldemort stood near the cauldron, directing orders to a select few that weren’t looking for him. Scanning the area with frantic eyes, Harry knew he needed to escape. He couldn’t rely on the Ministry to come save him when no one knew his location. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblet, glowing fiery blue, was laying several feet away from him. If he could only grab it and Cedric, it would hopefully take him back to Hogwarts. He just needed a distraction. One that would keep Voldemort and his lackeys from grabbing him or worse, killing him. Aiming his wand toward a nearby half destroyed gravestone, he fired off the first curse he could think of. The red spell hit its target, shattering the stone. The loud noise distracted the Death Eaters close by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasted no time and rolled out from under the bush. As he pushed himself to run, he could hear the screams of Death Eaters as they fired curse after curse at him, hoping to incapacitate him. He felt a chill crawl up his spine, knowing that Voldemort was watching him try to escape. His heart thudded in his chest as his body screamed in pain. Skidding to a halt, Harry grasped Cedric’s torn jersey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accio portkey!” he shouted, flicking his wand. Seconds later, it was in his hand and he and Cedric were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed in pandemonium. All around them people were screaming as Harry landed on the wet grass with Cedric’s body. His hand hurt clutching the Goblet’s handle. Heaving a breath, he opened his eyes to see witches and wizards running around terrified. He didn’t even look to see where his friends were. Struggling, he came to his feet, dropping the goblet beside Cedric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ducking down as a sickly yellow light came directly at him, Harry gazed up to see a magical with their face covered. Harry stayed down, but crawled his way toward the edge of the Pitch. He would roll and stop occasionally so he wouldn’t be stepped on. Spells were being fired in every direction. Harry wouldn’t know the outcome until tomorrow or until he read it in the Prophet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising to his feet, Harry staggered toward the locker room situated outside the Pitch but paused when he saw no lights on. While no one would find him there, he didn’t fancy sitting outside as people were being murdered left and right. Cursing to himself, he realized how rude it was leaving Cedric’s body there, but he was far too injured to help him. Screaming at everyone, while they were in the midst of panic, would not help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limping slowly, Harry pushed past a throng of people, who were too busy running in panic to notice him. As he traveled from the Quidditch Pitch up the hill toward the castle, Harry held his right arm close to him. His wound was finally slowing down as the blood clotted. Wincing, he pushed past the pain and continued toward the entrance hall of the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he entered the castle, Harry noticed that students were being ushered toward the dorms. No one was paying attention to him, which he found unusual. More often than not, people would stare at him as he walked down the halls and during class. Tonight though, everyone was worried about the outcome of the tournament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against a nearby wall, Harry ducked into a broom closet and sat down on the icy stone floor. Leaning his head back, he took a painful breath as his ribs moved under his skin. Groaning, he realized that broke a rib from Voldemort’s beating. Harry took another breath, groaning again as a powerful wave of pain washed over his chest. He sat in the darkness until he was sure that everyone was in the dorms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming to his feet again, Harry painfully pushed the door open to see that no one was around. Limping toward the staircase, Harry made his way up the several flights until he reached the seventh floor where the Gryffindor Tower was. He paused in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and knew that everyone was there. Probably waiting on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are you waiting for?” the Fat Lady snapped, eyeing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand on his broken ribs as he took a deep breath, his lungs pushing on the broken bone. “N—nothing,” he stammered and turned away slowly. There wasn’t a chance in Hell he was going to go inside now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ankle throbbed as he kept walking to find somewhere could rest until things died down. Seeing the loo, he placed his hand on the wooden door and pushed with all the strength he had left. Clumsily, he walked inside, seeing it empty, and sighed. Pulling his battered wand from his pocket, Harry cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>Colloportus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, locking the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collapsing by the sinks, Harry positioned himself to watch the door. Seconds later, he saw blackness as his body finally shut down and he fell unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville Longbottom watched as Harry and Cedric disappeared with the Goblet. Hermione stood beside him, clutching his arm until he lost feeling. His girlfriend Cassie buried her head in his chest, refusing to watch the enormous screen above them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did they go?” Hermione asked frantically, whipping her tear-stained face toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” he replied, pulling Cassie closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time ticked by as Fleur and Viktor were helped from the maze, but still no sign of Harry and Cedric. The crowd was eerily quiet for the longest until spells flew around them, hitting whoever they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville ducked down as multi-colored spells flew over his head. Shouts and screams were loud in his ears as he pulled Hermione and Cassie close to him. It was his responsibility to keep the girls safe while Harry wasn’t with him. Students were screaming as they pushed past the trio who were trying to move with the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting himself in front, he held tightly to Cassie’s hand. Behind her, clutching his girlfriend’s hand, was a frantic Hermione. He knew that she was looking for Harry. His heart pounded in his chest as fear seeped into his bones. Ducking again as a spell shattered part of the Pitch, he shook his head free of debris before tugging the girls along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hurrying past Hagrid’s hut, they climbed the stone steps toward the castle where the few Professors were standing by directing everyone to go to their dorms. The panic subsided as they ushered students up the flights of stairs directed toward the dungeons. Cassie must have released Hermione’s hand when she breezed past him. Maybe she hoped that Harry was heading toward the Common Room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving the Fat Lady the password, Neville let the girls go before him. His tired eyes scanning each Gryffindor as they came closer. No sign of Harry. Climbing through the tunnel, he was greeted by two tear-streaked Gryffindor girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see him?” Cassie asked, wrapping her arms around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville shook his head, “No, I didn’t. He could have been escorted to the Infirmary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio wandered over to the fire and sat down on the ancient red couch. Gryffindors were milling around, huddled together at the horror they witnessed. Pulling Cassie closer, she leaned her head on his shoulder while Hermione sat beside him. He could see the worry etched on her face and he wanted to reassure her that Harry would be all right, but he would be lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire crackled and popped quietly; the fire giving off enough heat to warm them. McGonagall hadn’t shown up yet as a few students were trying to figure out how to leave the Common Room to sneak down to the kitchens. Around them, the talking began. It started out quiet as Prefects ushered the younger students off to bed, but once the younger years were gone, the noise level rose. The trio tuned them out, as some of their classmates were getting louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, they could hear Ron and Seamus talking about what transpired and what was going to happen next. Neville cast a look at Hermione, who was glaring at her former best friend, and knew she was itching to yell at him for his insensitive words. Since the night Harry’s name was pulled from the goblet, Hermione ceased her relationship with Ron because of his petty and jealous nature. It surprised Neville when Harry took her side and refused to even speak to Ron anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not worth it Hermione,” Neville whispered, grabbing her arm to gain her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed, “He’s been a prat all year and now he thinks he knows something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he knows no more than the rest of us,” Cassie chimed in quietly. Neville gave his girlfriend’s fingers a slight squeeze of comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Hermione asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, “We wait. Let’s give it another hour before we panic. Harry could be in the infirmary….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish we could go,” Hermione said impatiently, interrupting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is going to let us out of the Common Room until morning,” Cassie scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but we could sneak out,” Hermione suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville eyed her carefully. She was desperate enough to sneak out of the Common Room and risk detention and loss of house points to find Harry. The worry was on her face earlier was now in her eyes. Her hair came loose from its place and was sticking up around her face, giving her a wild look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, even if we could sneak out, how are we going to find Harry?” Cassie asked, eyeing her best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville sighed, listening to the girls. He knew what Hermione was talking about, even if his girlfriend didn’t. Casting his eyes toward the twisted stone staircase that led to the boy’s half of the dorms, he knew he would have to break into Harry’s trunk to get what they needed. However, none of them could fit underneath it at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Neville mumbled, not looking at the girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you please get it for us?” Hermione asked, picking at a loose strand on her jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get what?” Cassie implored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The map and Harry’s invisibility cloak,” Neville replied, turning his head to give Cassie a small kiss on the mouth. “The Map tells you where everyone is at all times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is going to find Harry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. Now we will have to wait until everyone has left to sneak out,” Hermione stated confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will fetch everything. Everyone should be off to bed shortly,” Neville said, rising from his place on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving both girls a nod, he slipped through the remaining Gryffindors to sneak up toward the boys’ dorm he shared with Harry. Pushing the door open, he sighed in relief when the room was empty. Casting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Colloportus</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the door, he went to work. Stopping in front of Harry’s bed, he lowered himself to his knees and quickly muttered</span>
  <em>
    <span> Alohomora </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it popped open a second later, Neville sat his wand down beside him and pushed the lid fully open. Looking down into the mess, he sighed and started shifting Harry’s things around and promising himself he would apologise for invading Harry’s privacy. When his fingers touched a silky and invisible material, he tugged it out of the trunk and set it beside his wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, he found the Map. He paused for a moment, deciding whether he should activate the map now and search for Harry or wait until the coast was clear. Looking down at the map, the urge to look was irresistible, but he sat it down on his lap and closed the trunk. Locking the trunk up, he stood up; the map falling to the floor and walked over to his bed. Grabbing his schoolbag, he dumped the contents out. He would clean the mess later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving the map and the cloak in the bag, he wished he knew how to make the bag invisible without using the cloak. Hermione would know. He would ask her when he returned to them in a few minutes. Unlocking the dorm door, he escaped quietly back down the twisted staircase and back into the warm Common Room. The room was emptier than earlier as many of the students must have turned in for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Cassie and Hermione in the same spot from earlier, he hurriedly made his way over toward them. Flopping down between them, he sighed, turning to his girlfriend for another kiss. Handing the bag to Hermione when the kiss broke, he gave her a knowing look. The worry was quickly replaced with determination and joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only hoped that when they found Harry, he wasn’t half dead or worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour passed as the older students drifted off to their respective dorms. Neville, Cassie, and Hermione sat by the dying fire, waiting for the last student to leave. Neither of them spoke of anything important for the last hour, each was worried for their friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville knew Hermione was in a right state. Harry had not shown up after the first half hour of waiting and now that curfew was approaching, she was past fidgeting. He and Cassie watched as she would pace the room, glare at their respective housemates and even pretend to keep herself occupied by reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing worked, and frankly it was unnerving Neville. The waiting wasn’t the hardest part; it was seeing one of his closest friends fall apart slowly. When the last student left the Common Room, Hermione stood up quickly, startling him and Cassie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville watched as she fished the map out of his schoolbag and placed it in her lap. Grabbing her wand, she whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good</span>
  </em>
  <span>“. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville leaned over as the ink spilled on to the aged parchment. In seconds, the map was active and he could see the tiny markers for a few professors moving around the castle. Dumbledore was in his office while McGonagall was pacing the second floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned over the map, searching for Harry. When he found he sighed, seeing that he was alive, but not in the Infirmary. This raised the question of why he wasn’t in the infirmary and why was he in the loo. Looking towards his girlfriend, he saw she was gob smacked at the map and its inner workings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s down the hall….” Hermione muttered, looking at the map. With another flick of her wand, she whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mischief Managed.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Folding the map closed, she handed it back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go.” Cassie said standing up along with Hermione. The girls looked down at him expectantly. Neville sighed and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the cloak from the bag, the trio wandered over to the portrait hole. Leaving the room quietly, they stepped into the hall. Whipping the cloak around them, it was a tad too short for the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bundled under the cloak made travel slow. Every few steps they would stop to adjust the fabric, trying desperately to keep them hidden. Neville knew there weren’t any professors on this floor, but they tried to stay silent, no matter how many times they stepped on each other’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they reached the loo. Neville slipped from the fabric and stood in the empty corridor alone. The girls disappeared completely. Knocking on the door, he told Harry who it was. Waiting patiently, Neville fidgeted after a minute. Knocking harder this time, Neville was sure that Harry would hear the banging and open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When nothing happened, the girls emerged from the cloak disheveled and worry stricken. Glancing at them, Neville palmed his wand and whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alohomora</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The lock clicked loudly in the deserted corridor, making everyone jump. Grabbing the handle quickly before Hermione bashed through the door, Neville jerked it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, the loo was dark. Neville could hear a faucet drip slowly. The quiet dripping noise was enough to drive anyone mad. He squinted as Hermione lit her wand, casting a bright glow in the dreary room. When the light from her lit up a pair of muddy shoes, she gasped, rushing toward the shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville’s wand quickly lit up just as Cassie’s did. With the extra lighting they saw the prone body of Harry. He lay there unconscious, his clothing torn as his body was bruised and bleeding. Hermione lifted his arm delicately to see a large gash on his arm. Lowering himself to the floor, Neville looked over at his friend and realized that Harry had been through a terrible ordeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to him?” Hermione whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville cleared his throat and looked at Harry’s face. The quiet way he laid there unnerved him. “I don’t know but we have to help him.” He replied, looking at the girls. “Do any of you know Healing charms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Episkey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cassie mumbled, running her fingers through Harry’s matted hair. “My guardian made sure I learned a few things before going to Hogwarts. It keeps me from going to Madam Pomfrey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any more?” Neville pressed, looking toward Hermione. He watched as she sat there thinking through her already extensive list of spells. When she shook her head a minute later, he saw her chin tremble in defeat. “Then we need someone to go to the library for a book on Healing spells.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” Cassie offered, rising to her feet. “I’ll see if I can find something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville rose and followed her to the door, cloak in his hand. Pressing a kiss on her mouth, he watched as she disappeared. Opening the door for her, he closed it a minute later. He sighed, running his hands over his face. Tonight was going to be an interminable night. Turning around, he crossed the room and sat down across from Hermione, who was clutching Harry’s hand tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence, their wands lighting the room. Neville was sure they could turn on a light, but they didn’t dare draw attention to them. Sitting crossed legged, Neville tapped his knee with his fingers, his patience already growing thin. He knew his friend was alive by the slow breathing pattern, but this stillness made him look dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long they sat there until the door creaked open. Turning his head, he snatched his wand, braced for an intruder when he recognized Cassie. She chucked the cloak toward him before sitting down. Giving him a slight smile, she palmed her wand, enlarging the small book she fished from her robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found one. It’s basic, but it should work,” she said, holding up the book. Hermione gently took it from her hands and flipped it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you start </span>
  <em>
    <span>Episkey</span>
  </em>
  <span> while I flip through this, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie nodded and turned toward him and quickly taught him the spell. He raised his wand and looked down at Harry. He paused for a moment, which caught the girl’s attention. “What Neville?” Cassie asked, lowering her own wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to check him for other injuries,” he whispered. “We will have to strip him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Cassie exclaimed just as Hermione snapped her head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must vanish his clothes, but his underwear,” Neville said before casting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Evanesco</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet gasps from the girls were enough to set the young wizard’s mind in rage. Across his body were many bruises and scrapes. He could see a darkening bulge where a rib appeared to be broken. Neville placed his hands gently on Harry, rolling him slowly onto his side. They needed to see if there was more damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What they saw stopped all their breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his back were scars. They looked like lashes that didn’t heal properly. Neville lost count of all the white and pink scars that lined his friend’s back. They stopped just above the waistline of his boxers. Seeing no other injuries on his back, they rolled him gently back over. Neville’s stomach churned violently as he fought the urge to rush to a nearby toilet and throw up what remaining dinner he had left in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grasping Cassie’s icy hands in his own, he pulled her close to him and let her sob. Another warm body against his as Hermione’s thin arms wrapped around his waist. Holding both girls close as they sobbed, he fought back tears of his own. Who would do this to someone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes passed before sobbing turned into sniffles. Hermione broke from him. He could see the determination on her face. She was prepared to hurt anyone who hurt Harry. Snatching the book, she flipped it back open and began reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to heal what we can,” Neville said, nudging Cassie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Hermione commanded from behind her book. The duo paused, wands raised, and waited for more instruction. A minute passed before Hermione set the book down and waved her wand over Harry’s body. Words emerged from the cast spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a simple diagnostic spell,” she informed them. “It says he has a broken rib, many bruises, a large cut on his arm, his ankle is twisted and he most likely has a concussion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin... who would do this to him?” Neville asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s wake him up and get him fixed,” Hermione said, pulling her hair back with a hair tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then instructed them on which spells to use. After fifteen minutes, she wound down and gave them a tight smile. They needed to hurry before anyone realized they were not in the Common Room nor in their respective beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rennervate,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she whispered, pointing her wand at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gasped as pain rammed back into his body. Someone had found him and revived him. Squinting in the dimly lit room, he realized that three people were watching him. Shivering, he looked down to see his clothes were gone and the extent of his battle with Voldemort present on his thin frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s us,” he heard Hermione’s voice say. He could have kicked himself. He should have known that Hermione would always find him. Looking around, he saw Neville and Cassie sitting there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W—what a—re y—ou doing h—ere?” Harry asked, finding his voice. The stuttering resulted from the Cruciatus Curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to heal you and take you to bed, Harry.” Neville whispered, his brown eyes tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let us and we can all go to bed,” Cassie piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry saw the determination in their eyes, he knew he would fight a losing battle. Nodding his head in resignation, he sat back and braced himself for the multitude of colorful lights of their spells. He winced when he felt a bandage wrapped around his torso. While it still labored his breathing, he could feel the pressure ease a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the smaller cuts and scrapes were healed, he hissed as Hermione, who gave him a sad smile, used a spell to splint his ankle. While it was an improvement, Harry knew he would have to visit the infirmary the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have bruising salve, pain-relief, or Skelo-grow with us. We didn’t know the extent of your injuries.” Hermione whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tha—that’s fine,” Harry stuttered, trying to sit up. He shot a grateful smile at Neville, who helped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the stutter Harry?” Cassie asked as she cast a Warming Charm on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t want to look at any of them. It didn’t shame him he lost to Voldemort, but the pain of knowing that Cedric was killed because of him gutted him. Looking down at his now healed hands, he felt anger rise in him. Knowing that someone else’s life was taken for that madman infuriated him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, well,” he began, his shivering stopped. He shot Cassie a grateful look. “The Goblet was a portkey to Voldemort. He’s back. I watched him rise out of a bloody cauldron. We duelled, and I barely escaped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of Cedric?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He—he’s dead. Pettigrew killed him within minutes of our arrival,” Harry replied quietly. He looked at his friends, “Listen, I don’t want a lecture tonight. I want to get cleaned and sleep. We can talk in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three nodded at him. Their hunger for knowledge would have to wait until tomorrow. Sighing, Harry looked around the loo and realized he didn’t have any clothes. “Where are my clothes and my wand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I vanished your clothes….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have your wand,” Hermione finished, holding up the holly wand. He gave her a smile as she handed it back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dobby!” Harry said quietly, not trusting his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight pop was heard from beside him as the tiny creature appeared, “What does the----?” Dobby began, but paused, seeing the state Harry was in. “Where be your clothes Harry Potter Sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to bring me some please,” Harry asked kindly. A quick snap of Dobby’s fingers, an old shirt and loose shorts appeared. “I is sorry for the state of your clothes Harry Potter Sir,” Dobby said mournfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. Thank you Dobby.” Harry had a sudden idea, “Can you pop us back to the Common Room?” He ignored the narrowing look Hermione was giving him and hoped Dobby could help them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I can!” Dobby grabbed a hold of Hermione and Harry while they reached for Neville and Cassie. A second later they were back in the Common Room. Dobby gave him another nod before disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will help you up to shower,” Neville offered, helping him to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us know when you’re done,” Hermione said, giving his hand a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Cassie disappeared up the stairs to the girls’ dorms. Harry turned to Neville, who waited patiently, and they crossed the room slowly to climb the cold stone steps to their dorm. Once inside, he quickly hobbled toward the showers. Half an hour later, Harry emerged feeling clean but still sore. Sitting on his bed was Hermione, Cassie and Neville. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he whispered, climbing slowly into his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will stay with you tonight,” Cassie said, rising from Neville’s bed. “Hermione and I will be gone before daylight, we promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded tired. Laying down, he felt his blankets pulled up. Removing his glasses, he felt them being moved to his bedside table. Through blurry eyes, he watched as they enlarged his bed to fit everyone. He didn’t know why Cassie and Neville didn’t use Neville’s bed, but he was too tired to argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione crawled in beside him and tucked her body close to his. Cassie next, then Neville. Whispering a good night, Harry prayed the nightmares would stay away as he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry awoke the next morning, his brain felt like it was filled with cotton. He opened his eyes to darkness but knew he was alone. The spot beside him was cold and empty, showing that Hermione rose early and left the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching gently, he hissed, feeling the soreness in his ribs. He had forgotten about his injuries from last night. A tightening in his chest reminded him of what happened. Cedric was dead, Voldemort was back. It surprised him that no one had already jerked him out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, he swung his feet over his four-poster bed and pushed back the hanging, revealing a bright room. The silence letting him know he was the last one to awaken. Coming to his feet slowly, he paused, hearing the doorknob turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed seeing Neville stepped into the room, his face grim. Harry felt guilt wash over him as he watched his mate close the door softly. Neville didn’t make a sound, but walked over to his bed and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose they’re looking for me?” Harry asked grimly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed as Neville gave him a slight nod. Turning away from his best mate, he shuffled slowly toward the showers. He could hear Neville’s feet step quietly behind him. Reaching the showers, Harry struggled to strip his shirt off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” Neville asked, seeing his friend struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused and nodded his head in defeat. He would never admit that he was grateful for Neville’s help. He flinched, feeling cool hands on his warm skin as Neville helped him slowly ease out of his shirt. Giving Neville a nod of thanks, Harry stepped into the hot shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Harry stepped out of his room. He was properly dressed and full of the breakfast sandwich Dobby brought him. He couldn’t tell Hermione that he was still using Dobby like a servant. He smiled a little, already hearing her lecture in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?” Harry asked as they stepped through the Portrait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore’s office,” Neville replied apologetically. “I would rather take you to the Infirmary, but McGonagall instructed me you’re needed in the Headmaster’s office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ignored the stares as he and Neville traveled down the flight of stairs, where they stopped for a moment as it moved toward the second floor. Walking along the corridor, they stopped in front of the Gargoyle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will wait on you…” Neville offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how long I will be up there. Can you find Hermione and Cassie and let them know where I am.” Harry asked, turning to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville nodded and clapped his friend on the shoulder before leaving. Harry stood in front of the Gargoyle before saying the password. As he rode up the revolving staircase, he sighed knowing he was in for a long afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later found him sitting on a bed in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey left several potions for him to drink after yelling at him for being a Gryffindor and not seeking medical help. She praised his friends for their quick thinking and their healing abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Harry braced himself to be yelled at or questioned again. He gave a brief smile seeing Neville and the girls walk in. In seconds, a brown bushy whirlwind enveloped him. His arms wrapped around Hermione automatically as she sobbed into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Cassie and Neville sat down on the other bed. Their hands linked as Cassie laid her head on Neville’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” Neville asked as Hermione’s sobs turned into sniffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, I guess,” Harry said, lifting on the bed, jostling Hermione. She shifted until she was sitting very close beside him. “Mr. Diggory was furious that Cedric died and I survived. I told them that Voldemort was back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he is back?” Cassie asked, shuddering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded at his friend. “I watched him rise out of a fireball of magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry winced as they practically shouted at him. His brain hurt. Reaching for a small corked bottle of pain relief potion. He twisted the cork off and chugged the foul-tasting concoction, the pain immediately disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at his friends who were eagerly waiting to hear the tale. Two of them had been with him since the moment he sat on the train. He met Cassie shortly after his first day at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her in the corridor outside Potions class when Malfoy shoved her, knocking her books to the floor. Harry stopped to help her out and found she was pleasant to talk to. She was an orphan like he was, her parents were killed during the last war with Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since that day, they became friends. Though her affections geared toward the bashful Neville, they began dating at the beginning of their fourth year. Harry was happy for them. She and Hermione became instant friends once Harry introduced them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and recounted everything from the moment he stepped into the maze until his arrival back to Hogwarts. He told them how he evaded people and the infirmary until they rescued him. When he was done with his tale, Neville was stoic, while the girls were crying again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated to see Hermione cry. Giving her a slight squeeze for comfort, he smiled internally when she snuggled closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do this summer?” Hermione asked, wiping away her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully spend it with Sirius. I would rather not go back to the Dursely’s.” Harry admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re more than welcome to come to my house this summer,” Neville offered quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine too,” Hermione spoke up, giving him a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would say you can come to mine too but I doubt my guardian will let you..” Cassie mumbled, her cheeks tinged pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave them a grateful smile and rose to stand. He winced, trying to stretch again. His ankle felt better, but it was still tender. Madam Pomfrey’s most pressing concern was his broken rib but assured him it was an easy fix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students left this morning while you were sleeping. After the event yesterday, they left. Dumbledore is releasing students tomorrow morning,” Hermione explained as they left the Infirmary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quartet made small talk as they headed toward the Great Hall. Harry was glad they were leaving tomorrow. He didn’t know how long he could handle the stares and whispering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the loud chattering of students as they neared the Great Hall. Inside there were black banners and a few students openly weeping for losing Cedric. He knew his head bowed as Neville and the girls led him to the Gryffindor table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he sat down, ignoring the stares from his own housemates. Hermione sat to his left while Neville and Cassie sat across from them. Lifting his head, he caught Ron’s glare from down the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friendship with Ron was fine until Harry’s name was called from the Goblet. No one but Neville, Cassie, and Hermione believed him when he said he didn’t put his name in. Ron became spiteful and jealous toward Harry. His anger and rudeness weren’t limited to just Harry, it included Neville and the girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, Harry knew, or he hoped he knew, that Ron was a decent bloke. After the events in his second year, when everyone turned on him, Harry found he carried little tolerance to petty jealousy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron steered clear of him until the end of the First Task. It didn’t stop him from being snide to Neville and the girls. Harry remembered the small conformation between Ron and Neville. He watched as Neville tore into Ron and the notion he was being replaced. What Ron didn’t know was that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> being replaced and not by Harry nor Neville. He was replacing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to hold Neville back when Ron nearly made Cassie cry and belittled Hermione. That’s when he stepped in finally and told Ron to keep his mouth shut unless he had something school-related to say. He avoided the quartet shortly after that but continued to glare at them when they walked by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he realized that the tournament wasn’t glorious, he tried to apologize. His half-assed apology wasn’t really an apology. More like he realized that Harry’s life was in danger. By then Harry had had enough of Ron’s pettiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friendship was over, much to his dismay. He didn’t want it to be over but realized that Ron had a lot of growing up to do and if he grew up, maybe they could mend the rift. Hermione quickly ended her friendship with him that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She confessed later that she only stayed friends with Ron because of him. Harry tried to change her mind, but she refused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grateful for his friends since everyone refused to talk to him. There were a few that looked like they would but were turned away with a simple glare. Once Dumbledore finished his speech, the food appeared before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, his stomach twisted in tight knots. He looked at his empty plate then back to his friends. None of them were reaching for food. It seemed as if they were waiting on him. Hermione arched a brown eyebrow at him. Sighing in defeat, he knew he wouldn’t win this fight with her. He reached for the mashed potatoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the feast was over, they escorted Harry, more or less, to his dorm. Once there, the girls gave him a tight hug and said they would see him in the morning. Neville followed him upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they climbed aboard the train the next morning, Harry sat in the compartment with his friends and hoped his summer was better than this past school year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one bothered them as they rode from Scotland to London. When it was time to leave, Harry stood by as Neville and Hermione were lovingly greeted by their families. Cassie smiled and gave a slight wave to her guardian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Harry saw the Durselys and his heart sank. Remus nor Sirius was there to greet him. Sighing, he grabbed his trunk and headed toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard his new being called and turned to see his friends coming toward him, much to the discomfort of the Durselys. Harry hid a grin but embraced the girls separate when they hugged him tightly. Clapping Neville on the shoulder, he promised all three he would write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned to leave with his relatives, he glanced back once more to see a group of redheads disappear. None of them paid attention to him. It was fine; he was going to see his friends again, even if he had to escape to do it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Harry Potter looked out the window of the smallest room at Privet Drive, hoping to see Hedwig or an owl carrying a letter. The window was thick with grime, as if it had never been cleaned. He sighed, seeing nothing in the sky. Removing himself from his perch, he looked around the small room and scowled. They filled the room with half-broken objects from his cousin, Dudley. The bed was little more than a cot with a thin blanket on it. </p><p>In his annoyance, he strewed his school books around the room. They laid there open as if tempting him to sit down and work on his summer homework. Ever since the night of Voldemort’s return, Harry wallowed in every nasty situation they forced him into. Cedric’s death hit him hard. The Hufflepuff didn’t need to die, but he did, and his death weighed heavily upon the Triwizard champion. </p><p>Since his arrival back at Privet Drive, his nights were filled with nightmares of the graveyard. He could see the dead look in Cedric’s eyes as Harry carried the body toward the safety of Hogwarts. He could still hear the screams of magicals as Death Eaters fired spells, trying to kill whoever it hit. Harry refused to look into a mirror, knowing how dead his eyes looked. It surprised him that his relatives even let him out of the room. </p><p>Dropping on his small bed, several pieces of parchment floated onto the floor. Half written notes to his friends and several pathetic attempts at his homework. Since his arrival back at Privet Drive, his relatives have left him alone. The cat flap and the locks remained on the door. They didn’t understand that someone had died, and that Voldemort returned. They put the locks on the door to use this summer. Much like the previous summers. </p><p>Harry turned to look at the clock on the small rickety table and sighed, seeing that it was nearly dinnertime. His stomach growled, but he knew that food was scarce for him. His aunt demanded that he cook, but gave him half portions of everything. Harry couldn’t even use Hedwig to order food for himself. He heard the locks on the door clicking loudly as he sat there in the dim room. </p><p>He felt a rush of cool air enter his rather warm room as someone thrust the door open. Turning his head slowly, he saw his aunt standing there waiting impatiently for him. He could detect annoyance in her stance and a measure of anger in her eyes. </p><p>“Dinner needs to be cooked,” she snapped before spinning away from his room and walking down the stairs.</p><p>Harry sighed and rose slowly to his feet. He looked out his window again, hoping to see an infinitesimal speck of an owl in the darkening sky, but found nothing. Shaking his head, he left the small room and headed downstairs to cook dinner for his relatives. </p><p>After a meager half warm dinner, Harry stepped slowly back up the steps to the small room. He could hear the telly blaring loudly as Dudley and his uncle sat down to watch a special. Harry tried once, a very long time ago, to watch the telly but received a thrashing instead. Pushing the door open, he sighed walking into the room. Closing the door quietly, he knew that his uncle would lock the door for him before he headed off to bed. </p><p>His books were still open and waiting on him to use them, but he ignored them and walked over to Hedwig’s perch. She still wasn’t back. Harry sent her out three days prior and he figured she would return by now. Normally he would have several letters from Hermione by now, but something was different this summer. </p><p>She had not written to him. </p><p>It worried him deeply. Was she far too frightened at the prospect of being his friend and the danger that came with it? He didn’t know if something happened to her. She was Muggleborn, so she knew how to use the phone, but Harry didn’t know the number to give her. </p><p>There was also Neville and Cassie to consider. His other two best mates. Neither of them had written to him. He thought his friendship with Neville was more important than this. Cassie’s letters would be sporadic. She lived with a guardian and he wasn’t sure what her home life was like. Not a bloody note from Sirius nor Remus. </p><p>The Boy-who-Lived was getting frustrated at the lack of communication. Taking a deep breath, he turned and pushed his books onto the floor with a loud thump. He winced, hoping the telly was loud enough that his relatives didn’t hear him. Stripping down, he crawled into bed a few minutes later with his wand tucked under his pillow. He would try to sleep, but he knew the nightmares would wake him. </p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p>A quiet knock on the aged door was the only sound that Remus Lupin made. He volunteered himself to fetch Cassie York for Hermione this summer while she was staying at Grimmauld Place. Hermione had written her friend asking if she could stay, once Sirius said she could. He hadn’t a clue where he was, but the directions were clear. Now he was standing in front of a slightly decrepit house and knocking on an aged door. </p><p>He raised his arm again to knock when the door was whipped open. Standing before him was a girl with long black hair and silver eyes. Remus opened his mouth to introduce himself when he looked at her again. She looked strangely familiar. He knew that she had been in his Defense class two years ago, but never noticed her. Of course, his thoughts were about Harry and Sirius’s escape from Azkaban. </p><p>“Professor Lupin!” she said, standing to the side to let him in. </p><p>“It’s Remus, Miss York, if you don’t mind. I haven’t been your Professor in almost two years,” he reminded her with a soft smile. </p><p>“Ah, well then,” she said, closing the door. “My guardian is in the sitting room. I think she wants to speak with you for a moment.” </p><p>Remus nodded at her and followed Cassie toward the sitting room where an elderly woman with black hair with white streaks was sitting primly on the ancient sofa. The werewolf gave her a slight nod of his head as he took a seat beside Cassie. The air was quiet as the two adults gauged each other. </p><p>“You are here to take my ward to a place to visit friends this summer?” the elderly lady asked, her voice raspy.</p><p>“I am,” Remus nodded his head in confirmation. “She’s been invited and given permission to visit. The house is under Fidelius Charm, so it will protect her while she’s there.” </p><p>“Good,” she replied with a sharp nod of her head. Remus watched as she turned her gaze toward Cassie. With another sharp nod her head, Cassie rose from the sofa and disappeared from the room, leaving Remus alone with her guardian. </p><p>A few minutes passed without another word spoken when Cassie returned with her trunk. She looked like she was trying to hide her excitement about leaving. Giving her guardian another nod of his head, Remus rose to his feet and walked out of the sitting room. Palming his wand, he shrunk her trunk for her. He watched as she pocketed it before retrieving the portkey back to Grimmauld Place. </p><p>“Now, if you will touch this key we will leave,” he instructed, but paused. “Did you wish to say goodbye?” </p><p>“No, I did that already,” she replied quietly but reached out and touched the key with one finger. Retracting her finger, she paused and looked at Remus, “Professor, have you heard from Harry?” </p><p>Remus paused his wand and looked at her closely, “Why do you ask?” </p><p>He watched as she squirmed, “I sent him several letters and I have gotten nothing in return. He promised he would write this summer. I know he’s in pain, I know it.” </p><p>Bewildered, Remus paused his wand and looked at her curiously. The wolf in him screamed caution as they stood there in the foyer of her home. Lowering the portkey, he watched her carefully for a moment, seeing her squirm.</p><p>“How do you know he’s in pain, Cassie?” he asked quietly, fearing the worst. </p><p>He watched as she wrapped her arms around her and lowered her head. Her body trembled as she stood in front of him, refusing to meet his eyes. “I know what happened to Cedric and I know what Harry went through in the graveyard, but I don’t think that’s it. It’s like something is telling me he’s hurting. Can you take me to him?” </p><p>Remus paused and thought it over quickly. He could contact the Order and have them do a recon, or he could take Cassie directly there and hope that her fear wasn’t real. He knew it was better to ask for forgiveness than beg for permission. He couldn’t see Albus letting him take Harry from his relatives. Remus never asked why, and the thought irritated him. Even Sirius suspected Albus’s intentions toward Harry. </p><p>“All right, I’ll take you, but to help ease your mind.” The werewolf said, observing the young girl. </p><p>Pulling out a blue handkerchief, he palmed his wand <em>Portus</em> as he whispered, thinking of his destination. When it glowed blue, he knew he was successful at creating a portkey. Holding it out to Cassie, she placed her finger on it and felt the usual jerk of her navel as they portkey whisked them away. </p><p>Landing on his feet, Remus squinted against the scorching July sun that beamed down on him and his charge. As his eyes came into focus, he saw that they were in the middle of suburbia. The houses were neatly stacked side by side with manicured lawns. He noticed with a hint of amusement that nothing was out of place. It felt oddly eerie being here. Scanning the area, he saw they were a few houses away from 4 Privet Drive. </p><p>Looking down at his charge, he gave her a small nod. Taking the lead, Remus walked quietly down the sidewalk, hoping he passed as a normal human. His werewolf senses were on high alert as they walked closer to 4 Privet Drive. Behind him, he could smell the fear and anxiety oozing from Cassie. He couldn’t tell why she was so fearful, but he would soon find out. </p><p>Stopping in front of 4 Privet Drive, Remus looked at the immaculate lawn and house. It seemed such an ordinary place to house an extraordinary wizard. Nothing screamed excitement. Remus had to wonder how Harry stayed sane living here. </p><p>Walking toward the front door, Remus could tell that someone was home. More likely it was Petunia, Lily’s older sister. Stopping before the door, he raised his arm to knock. Hitting the wooden door with his fist, he could hear the clacking of heels. When the door whipped open, it was a woman with a pinched face. Her eyes narrowed at the two as they disturbed her quiet afternoon. </p><p>“Yes?” she hissed at them, her eyes darting around the neighborhood. </p><p>“We are here to see Harry Potter,” Remus said, watching her every move. </p><p>“Why?” Petunia hissed again. </p><p>“Because he’s my friend and I would like to see him,” Cassie answered this time. </p><p>Petunia’s eyes widened as she finally realized who was standing before her. Widening the door for them to step through, she waved her arm with impatience. Remus raised an eyebrow at her but stepped inside her home. The inside of the house was immaculate. Everything was clean and, well, shiny. Not a single bit of furniture seemed to be out of order. Remus felt like someone was about to pull a prank on him. </p><p>“Where is he?” Remus asked, looking around the house for any signs of Harry. </p><p>Petunia frowned at him, her eyes narrowing as he continued to ask questions. “He is upstairs. Take him. No one wants him here.” </p><p>Taken aback, Remus felt like someone had slapped him. What kind of woman would say such a thing about a person? Especially one that she was caring for? Turning his head to Cassie, he nodded toward the stairs. He would not leave her alone with Petunia. He wondered how in Merlin’s name was she and Lily related. </p><p>Following the young girl up the steps, he heard her gasp in anguish. Rushing up the last few steps, he skidded to a halt, seeing multiple locks and... was that a cat flap? Anger roared in him as the wolf howled. He took a step toward the stairs, readying himself to tear Petunia apart, when he heard someone crying. Taking a breath, he reigned in his anger a bit and looked to see Cassie crying. Reaching for her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and waved his wand. The clicking of the locks would haunt his dreams, but what they found inside would become nightmare fodder. </p><p>He stood paralyzed as Cassie rushed into the gloomy room and cursed softly as she plowed into something. Stepping into the room a moment later, after he shook himself of shock, he reached for the light switch. Flipping it on, he felt the blood drain from his face as he took in the surroundings. </p><p>It was a tiny room with grimy windows. The room was filled with broken toys and magical books. Harry’s trunk was open, his tattered clothes hanging from them. They covered the walls in an old wallpaper that was peeling. It smelled like a teenage boy and anguish. Remus looked to the bed. He saw Harry laying there motionless. </p><p>“Harry….” Remus heard Cassie whisper as she took a seat beside him. “Harry, it’s Cas. Please wake up.” </p><p>Remus walked around the cramped room, his wand waving madly as he packed Harry’s things. His amber eyes directed on the boy laying in a bed too small for him. He watched with a breaking heart as Cassie tried her best to wake him up. His sensitive ears picked up a heartbeat, so he knew the boy was alive, but just sleeping. Once Harry’s things were packed, he placed his hand on the boy’s leg, giving it a shake. </p><p>“Harry, you need to wake up,” Remus said loudly. The boy stirred in his sleep as he moved around the small bed. </p><p>“Please go away,” Harry moaned into the pillow. </p><p>“We will not, Harry Potter,” Cassie snapped, much to Remus’s surprise. “Now get up, please.” </p><p>Remus removed his hand and watched as Harry raised up from the foetal position and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Cassie, Remus saw the boys’ body tense up. Harry turned and looked at Remus, with panic in his eyes. The werewolf was instantly on alert. Something was going on and he could tell Harry was afraid. Terrified of what they might find out. </p><p>“Why are you here?” Harry asked, looking back at Cassie. </p><p>“Prof—I mean, Remus and I are taking you out of here,” Cassie explained, glancing at Remus. He gave her a tiny nod of his head, which made her smile. </p><p>“Please come with us. Your things are packed and your aunt said you can leave….” Remus said, waving his wand again to shrink the enormous trunk. Reaching down, he picked it up and handed it to Harry, who pocketed it. </p><p>Remus vowed to burn everything in this room before it drove him mad. He feared what Sirius might do when he told him. He watched with careful eyes as Harry rose to stand up, only to collapse on the bed a second later. Rushing to his aide, he nudged Cassie aside and helped Harry to stand up. Inspecting the young wizard, Remus saw sweat break out over Harry’s forehead. It was taking a lot of energy to stand up for him. </p><p>Harry dropped his head on Remus’s shoulder and felt arms wound around him. Remus could feel the ribs on his back as his hand glided up and down Harry’s back. The anger that was disappearing came roaring back, and it took all his strength to not set Harry down gently and flay the flesh off Petunia. </p><p>Turning to Cassie, he watched as tears rolled down her face. Her silver eyes darkened to nearly black, her face contorted in anger.  Remus had to blink several times trying to figure out where he had seen that face. “Cassie, do you know how to call the Knight Bus?” </p><p>He smiled as she nodded and disappeared from the room. He could hear her feet stomping down the stairs and the door slammed closed a second later. Looking down at Harry, he was instantly grateful for the werewolf strength. Pulling Harry close to him, he checked the boy’s pockets for his wand, finding it nowhere. </p><p>“Harry,” Remus urged. “Where’s your wand?” </p><p>“Under my pillow,” Harry slurred as he fell back asleep. </p><p>Reaching for his wand, Remus pointed it at the pillow <em>Accio Harry’s wand</em>, he intoned quietly. A second later, the wand flew into his hand as he slipped it in his pocket. Helping Harry down the stairs, he vowed revenge for his... well, his nephew, he supposed. He hadn’t really thought about their relationship very much other than Professor and student. </p><p>Before they left the house, Remus stopped and turned to see a cupboard under the stairs. Fearing the worst of the rumors he had gleaned from Hermione earlier that summer, he walked over to the cupboard. With a meaty jerk of the handle, the door swung open to see a thin mattress and a few trinket toys scattered about. Remus swore quietly to himself as he realized what he was looking at. It was the cupboard. The same one these beastly Muggles threw Harry into. Before he could do anything rash, he spun on his heel, with Harry draped on him, and headed toward the front door. </p><p>Opening the door with a wave of his wand, they stumbled out of the house and into the bright sunlight. Harry hissed from beside him as they continued to walk toward the waiting Knight Bus. Inside, he saw Cassie standing there with her hand over her mouth. </p><p>“Eh, the lil lady has a’ready paid for you three,” Stan said, stepping back and letting Remus and Harry onto the bus. Nodding his head in thanks, Remus took Harry to a nearby sofa. Using a <em>Sticking Charm </em>on him, he made sure his nephew was comfortable before walking back toward Stan. </p><p>“We need to go to 13 Grimmauld Place,” Remus instructed Stan before turning away and picking a plush bright red chair beside the sofa he placed Harry on. Sitting at the boy’s feet was Cassie, who was trying to keep herself together. </p><p>With a loud bang, the Knight Bus took off through the streets of Surrey. The furniture moved around the bus, making Remus sick. He always hated taking the Knight Bus, but he didn’t have a portkey back to Grimmauld Place. He supposed he could have made one, but he didn’t know if Harry could take the landing. </p><p>Twenty minutes later, the bus came to a screeching halt in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. Shaking his head, Remus stood up with wobbly legs and helped Harry to stand up, who was finally awake. Slowly, they walked to the front of the bus and stepped down. Cassie stood to the side as Remus fished for something inside his pocket. Finding it a second later, he handed to Harry, who read it before passing it to Cassie, who did the same. </p><p>Before their eyes, the brownstone houses moved to the side as another house emerged. The windows looked black as if no one lived there. Once the house emerged fully, Remus gently helped Harry cross the road and up the steps. Helping Harry up the stairs was easier now that the young wizard was awake. Pushing the door open, they walked down the narrow hallway and up the flight of stairs. Remus knew that Molly would have Harry bunk with Ron, but the werewolf couldn’t see that being friendly. </p><p>The house was eerily quiet as Remus helped Harry up the stairs. As they passed the library, the door ripped open revealing Sirius. Pausing, Remus could feel the anger radiating off his long-time friend. He felt Harry shift in his arms as the boy looked at his godfather. </p><p>“What happened?” Sirius growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.</p><p>“We’ll talk when we get Harry in bed,” Remus assured his friend, hoping that Sirius wouldn’t press him right now. He sighed internally as Sirius gave a nod of his head.</p><p>Sirius stepped in front of him, leading the way. When another door opened as Hermione rushed out a bedroom. Remus could smell the tears as the smart witch saw her best friend in a horrible state. She rushed toward but stopped quickly, seeing his expression. Everyone stood in the narrow hallway staring at each other. Two of them wondering what happened.</p><p>“Let’s get him to a room,” Sirius said, taking the lead.</p><p>A few seconds later, Sirius pushed the door open, revealing a clean bedroom fit for a Gryffindor. Remus carried him toward the bed and gently sat Harry down. Wrapped in loving arms, Harry finally broke down sobbing. Hermione and Cassie sat beside their friend, holding close as he sobbed. </p><p>Remus and Sirius stood back as the two friends helped Harry. Placing his hand on Sirius’s shoulder, his friend turned to him and Remus shuddered, seeing the dead look mixed with unimaginable anger. Jerking his head softly toward the door, the adults left the room quietly. As the two men left the room, Sirius closed the door behind them. Sighing, he gave a curt nod to Remus, who followed Sirius downstairs to the parlor. Remus wasn’t looking forward to telling Sirius what he saw. </p><p>*********</p><p>Sirius Black might have been locked away in Azkaban for over a decade, but it didn’t mean he was an idiot. He didn’t think today was going to be bad, even after Remus left to collect Cassie. When he didn’t return within the half hour, Sirius worried. Squirreling himself away in the library, the former prisoner tried to occupy his mind, but failed spectacularly. Nearly twenty minutes into his seclusion, he began pacing the vast library. He was surprised that Hermione Granger had not locked herself away in the room. </p><p>The house was unnaturally quiet, but with no Weasely’s here and Hermione locked away in her room, it left him alone. Only Kreacher popped in once to do something but quickly left muttering about the fallen House of Black. He wanted to kick the demented house-elf but stopped himself. He would try to better for Harry, and it seemed Hermione was their champion. No need to anger a witch who might know more spells than he. </p><p>As soon as he left Grimmauld Place to search for his lupine friend, he heard a noise outside the large doors. Quickening his step, he threw the door open to find Remus carrying his godson. Carrying him as if something were wrong with him. Narrowing his eyes, he asked Remus what transpired. When he didn’t receive the answer he wanted, he escorted them to Harry’s room. </p><p>Watching his godson sob shattered his heart. It was imperative that they filled him in. When Remus motioned for them to leave, he followed his friend down the narrow stairs and into the parlor. No sooner did they close the door that Albus walked into the room unannounced. </p><p>“Where is Harry Potter?” Albus demanded, looking around the musty parlor. </p><p>Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. Neither of them were willing to speak. Sirius took a seat on the ancient and musty sofa and turned his head to look at Albus. He heard Remus take a seat. </p><p>“Where is he?” Albus pressed again, looking at the both of them without the twinkle in his eye. </p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to tell Albus where he could stick his questions when the door was blown apart. Chunks of broken wood from the door spewed across the parlor. Ducking down, he bats away the debris as he rained down on them. When he opened his eyes, he saw two furious witches standing in the threshold. Both girls had their wands pointed directly at Albus. </p><p>“I won’t tell you where he is,” Cassie said angrily, her wand pointed at the headmaster. </p><p>“Neither will I.” Hermione added, her ire raging at what she witnessed earlier. </p><p>“Now ladies, it’s imperative that Harry return to his relatives….” Albus began using his grandfatherly tone. </p><p>“No!” Hermione shouted as angry tears fell down her face. </p><p>“Headmaster, let me tell you something about his <em>relatives,</em>” Cassie sneered at the word. “Do you know how we found him? There were LOCKS on his door and a damn cat flap! When we opened the door, he was laying in the dark in the smallest and worst room I have ever seen!” </p><p>“When I held him earlier, I could feel his bones Professor,” Hermione said shakily as her anger skyrocketing again hearing her best friend’s words. “That is wrong! They are starving him!” she cried. “He could have died if Cassie didn’t drag Remus to his house!” </p><p>“I’m not sorry when I say that I don’t really trust you, Headmaster,” Cassie chimed in angrily. “Do you even know what’s been going on in that…. house?” </p><p>Sirius wanted to jump in and yell at Albus. He was itching to step in and interfere, to say his peace, but he refrained. As the girls continued to berate the Headmaster, the growing headache he had from earlier was turning into a wicked migraine. When Hermione mentioned the Dursely’s were starving him, he leapt from the sofa only to be restrained by an angrier Remus. </p><p>Twisting and fighting in Remus’s arms, Sirius considered apparating, but feared splinching himself. Whipping his head around, he saw amber coloring in Remus’s eyes. His friend was perilously close to letting the wolf out. Jabbing his elbow in his lupine friend’s stomach, he redirected the anger toward him. It worked for a second until he caught a word from one of the girls. </p><p>“He has scars on his back. We’ve seen them and those horrible people did this to him,” Hermione spoke up, her voice deadly as she stalked toward Albus, her wand tight in her hand as she tried to control her impulse to hex Albus. “He won’t talk about it…. at least not until he’s ready too and you LEFT HIM THERE!” </p><p>Her anguish for Harry reached the surface, and she crumpled to the floor, her sobs breaking every piece of Sirius’s heart. Cassie saw her friend collapse onto the floor, rushed to her aide and held the brunette witch close to her as the girls sobbed. Wrenching himself away from Remus, he stalked around Albus, placing himself between the headmaster and the girls. </p><p>“While that’s unfortunate, Harry must go back to the Dursely’s. I will take….” </p><p>“I am Harry’s Godfather. He will stay with me,” Sirius stepped in.</p><p>“Now Sirius, you’re a wanted fugitive. Harry needs to go back to his relatives. It’s not safe here….” Albus tried again to steer the chain of command back toward him. </p><p>“Get out,” Sirius spoke quietly with venom in his voice.</p><p>“I beg your pardon,” Albus asked, looking at Sirius. </p><p>“I said... GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Sirius screamed, finally releasing all the pent up anger from all his years in Azkaban. Every bone in his body shook so badly, he was amazed that he held together.</p><p>He felt a brush of wind and knew his old friend was standing beside him. He could see the cypress wand pointing directly at Albus. In seconds, his own wand was in his right hand. He was already ticking off every spell he could cast in under five seconds. His long forgotten Auror training kicking in. Raising his wand, he looked Albus dead in the eye and hoped the old man could see the pure hatred in his own. </p><p>“I think it would be best if you leave Albus,” Remus spoke up, his voice calm, unlike his demeanor. “As you can tell, no one wants you here…” </p><p>Sirius could see the old man was trying to wiggle his way into staying, but when neither he nor Remus lowered their wands, Albus sighed and nodded. Reaching behind him, he felt a small smooth hand grasp his as he pulled the hand around to protect whichever girl he grabbed. Stepping aside, he kept his wand on Albus as the headmaster walked out of the room before apparating with a quiet pop. </p><p>Both men turned to look at each other before lowering their wands. Thin arms held onto him were tight and he felt his shirt become wet with tears. Pocketing his wand, he pulled whichever girl around and looked down to see a crown of black hair. He must have Cassie while Remus consoled Hermione. Sirius wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and let her cry all over him. He wanted to break down and sob too, but he needed to be an adult. Later, he would drown himself in firewhiskey and sob to his hearts’ content. </p><p>Soon enough the sobs turned into sniffles, and Hermione made her excuse to return to Harry. He could tell she was still quite shaken from the confrontation with Albus. Sirius watched her leave, stepping over the broken debris. Letting go of Cassie, he looked down at her and he felt something pull on his magic as he looked on. He glanced into her eyes and gasped as he realized who she was.</p><p>It was her. </p><p>His daughter Cassiopeia Dorea Black.</p><p>May Merlin and Lady Magic forgive him, but he thought he had lost her all those years ago. Those years he sat in Azkaban knowing that she and Harry were out there, hopefully alive, kept him sane. The night he left to chase after Peter, he never learned what happened to her. </p><p>He stood there in complete shock, refusing to blink or even breathe. Flashes of memories traveled quickly through his battered mind, reminding him that Cassie was no longer an infant but a lovely young girl. He didn’t feel her remove his hand from her arm. She slipped quietly out of the room, just as Hermione did.</p><p>Two sturdy hands grabbed his biceps and pulled him to the sofa, forcing him to sit down. Unblinking, he turned his head slowly as if he was an Inferi and looked at his best friend. He could see the panic and worry in his lupine friends’ eyes as he continued to stare. </p><p>“Padfoot! Snap out of it. What’s going on?” He could hear the worry in Remus’s voice.</p><p>It didn’t matter if Remus was concerned. Here in this house were his kids. His children, whom he abandoned for the sake of justice, were upstairs consoling one another. Sirius felt like he was walking through a viscous liquid and not figuring a way out. He could see all the mistakes he made that fateful night. His mind replayed every smile, coo, and touch from his daughter. </p><p>He shut his eyes, trying to erase the memory of holding her one last time, giving her warm and sooty forehead a kiss before giving her to Albus. He trusted the man to keep his daughter safe until he came back for her. Then he would have taken Cassie and Harry and they would have disappeared. </p><p>None of that happened. </p><p>They threw him in a cell into the worst hell imaginable. Dementors haunted him daily, while the guards tried to beat him to death. He was thankful for his animagus gift. Being a canine kept him sane. The thoughts of Harry and Cassie helped keep him alive. He knew that one day he would be free to be with them. He just didn’t expect Cassie to be nearly grown. </p><p>“Remus,” Sirius said, swallowing hard. “That’s Cassie….” </p><p>“Yes? I know this Sirius. She’s a former student.” </p><p>“No, Remus! Don’t you see!” Sirius grabbed his friend by the biceps in a powerful grip. He wanted to shake him. “That’s <em>Cassie</em>. M—my,” he paused, struggling to keep his overflowing emotions in check. “That’s my daughter.” </p><p>Remus stood up quickly and looked toward the shattered door. Turning his head back toward Sirius, he sat down heavily beside him. Sirius looked at Remus and nodded his head. “How—How do you know?” </p><p>“I can feel the pull on my magic. She will never forgive me, Remus.” Sirius dropped his head in his hands and sobbed quietly. </p><p>“We’ll talk to her,” his lupine friend said soothingly. “We’ll let Harry know he has a sister…” </p><p>“Half sister….” Sirius mumbled through his hands. </p><p><br/>***************</p><p>Harry Potter awoke in a room with a single candle glowing. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness before slowly rising to a sitting position. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as vertigo hit him. He lost count of how many days it had been since he ate food. Living off water and air was slowly thinning him. </p><p>He felt a hollow ache in his stomach, reminding him it needed nourishment. He waited until the dizziness passed before he reopened his eyes. As he did, he reached for his glasses. Slipping them on, he gazed about the room. In the semi-darkness, he could tell this wasn’t his room at the Durselys.</p><p>“Wha---?” he whispered softly, running his fingers through his messy hair. </p><p>“Harry!” a familiar voice screeched. </p><p>Before he could react, a pair of thin arms wound their way around his body. He inhaled, smelling vanilla and parchment with a hint of ink. Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her, they hugged for several minutes before his arms ached. As they parted, he watched as she scooted to sit on the bed beside him. </p><p>“Where am I, Hermione?” he asked.</p><p>“You’re at Grimmauld Place. In your room that Sirius prepped for you,” she answered him quietly. </p><p>“Really? How did I get here?” he asked with a mix of surprise and suspicion. </p><p>“Professor Lupin and Cassie brought you,” she explained quickly. “They went to your house because Cassie had a terrible feeling. I’ve had this feeling that something was wrong when you never wrote me back….” she mumbled, chewing on her lower lip. </p><p>“No one sent me any letters, Hermione,” Harry said, turning to reassure her. Placing his hand on top of hers, he nudged her. “I waited all summer to hear from my friends, but received nothing.” </p><p>“Oh, Harry,” she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms again. “I should have known something was wrong! You always write me back, no matter what.” </p><p>Harry held his best friend while she cried. It was a tad awkward as most teenage boys don’t know how to take care of a crying girl, but Hermione was different. Wrapping his arms around her again, he just sat there and let her cry. It was all he could do. Something else was bothering her, and he knew it. She normally didn’t cry over his well-being. </p><p>A few minutes later, Harry let her go. He didn’t want to, but he did it anyway. They sat there in comfortable silence as neither of them had anything to say. After a few minutes, Harry shifted uneasily as his stomach growled again. This time, he felt pain. </p><p>“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, breaking the silence. </p><p>“Just a few hours. Sirius and Remus are around. Cassie is in our room. I know the Weasley’s will be here shortly,” she said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of being around Ron and Ginny. Neither of the youngest Weasley’s were on friendly terms with Hermione. </p><p>“Is there anyway I can get food?” Harry asked, feeling rather embarrassed for asking. Grimmauld Place was his house too. He shouldn’t have to ask about food, but living with the Dursely’s fixed that. </p><p>“Oh! Y—yes,” Hermione exclaimed, calling for Kreacher. </p><p>Kreacher appeared in the dim room, scowling and mumbling under his breath about blood traitor and filthy mudbloods before he listened. </p><p>“Kreacher, we will need something easy for Harry to eat. Maybe hot broth and crackers with tea?” she asked nicely to the house-elf. </p><p>Kreacher nodded and popped away softly. Harry stared at her wide-eyed. She kept herself from doing something drastic, like throwing clothes at the poor creature, and instead asked him for his help. Minutes went by before the house-elf returned with a fragrant broth, saltines and a tea set. </p><p>Harry felt his mouth water, smelling the broth. Taking the mug in his hands, he sipped it slowly. He was sure if it had not been volcanic hot, he would have gulped it. He felt his stomach clenched tightly. Slowing down, he dipped the saltine in the broth before biting into it. For the first time in ages, he didn’t feel embarrassed that someone was watching him eat. </p><p>Once done, he sat the mug down and gave Hermione a slight smile. He knew what she did for him, even though he knew she would never ask him. She wouldn’t press him why she could feel his bones sticking out like sharp angles. Or why his face seemed sunken in. She would help him and fatten him back up, then berate him on not finishing his summer homework. </p><p>A knock on the door prevented Harry from thanking her. He didn’t hear Hermione’s quiet <em>come in,</em> but stood shakily to his feet. The door pushed open, revealing Cassie and Sirius. They rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. For the first time in months, Harry felt happy. All three were sobbing as they held each other tightly. Harry realized, with terror, that if Hermione knew about his condition, then Sirius and Cassie knew. They may even know more.</p><p>“We need to sit down and talk,” Sirius said, breaking away from him and Cassie. Looking at his Godfather in alarm, Harry felt sick. “It’s nothing bad, just well….” Padfoot sighed and scratched his chin. “Let’s head downstairs, yea?”</p><p>Harry nodded slowly at his godfather, yet puzzled about what he needed to tell them. Following them slowly down the narrow stairs, they reached the bottom without Harry falling over. He knew Hermione was three steps behind him, just in case he faltered. Taking a seat on the ancient green couch, Harry gave a sigh of relief. It was going to take a few meals before he could walk without feeling tired. </p><p>Sirius took a seat on the black sofa across from Harry. He gave a smile when Cassie sat down beside him. He could tell something was wrong, but couldn’t place it. Before Sirius opened his mouth, the door opened revealing Remus, who walked in and took a seat beside his godfather. </p><p>“I know it’s been a trying day, but what I am about to tell you is the truth. The Merlin’s honest truth and when I am done, I hope that you both can forgive me,” Sirius began on a serious note. “You both know that I am Harry’s godfather, but I am Cassie’s father.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“It’s a lengthy story, but when we were in school, James and I were in love with Lily. She even knew it. So when they married shortly after graduation, I became their consort,” Sirius paused, seeing their confused faces. “I married them,” he said clarifying. “James and Lily had you first, Harry. Then, after taking care of you and becoming your Godfather, I wanted a child. Anyone who knew me would laugh, but your parents didn’t laugh.”</p><p>“Lily and I got pregnant four months after she gave birth to Harry. Cassie, you were born in August, just as the sun was setting. The first time I held you, it was love at first sight. You wrapped your tiny hand around my finger and wouldn’t let go,” Sirius said, looking at them. </p><p>During his godfather’s tale, Cassie’s hand found his and gripped it with all her might. He winced from how she was crushing his bones. As Sirius wound down his tale, Harry looked over at Cassie, who was actually his half sister. It blew his mind that the whole time he was at Hogwarts, his sister was with him. It disturbed him learning that his parents were a triad. It wasn’t something he thought was common. </p><p>“We were happy until Voldemort came and killed James and Lily that night. I still don’t know how Cassie survived that night. I remember landing on the street outside the burning cottage and rushing in just to find James dead in the hallway. Before I became lost in my grief, I heard the crying of children. Rushing up the steps, I found Lily dead on the floor and Harry and Cassie crying for their mother. Grabbing the both of you, I should have called a house-elf to take you somewhere safe, but I didn’t. </p><p>As I slowly made my way down the steps, Albus and Hagrid greeted me. My instincts screamed to take both of you away and run as fast as I could, but I didn’t. Albus convinced me to let Hagrid take you both to Hogwarts, where you would be safe until I came for you. Handing you two over is the biggest mistake of my life.”  Sirius sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He felt a warm hand on his back and was instantly grateful for Remus. </p><p>“Then you chased after Peter and was arrested shortly after,” Harry spoke up quietly. Sirius nodded his head sadly. </p><p>“Why didn’t the Headmaster inform me last year that you were my father?” Cassie asked, confused. “I know Harry knew that you are his Godfather….” </p><p>Lifting his head to look at his daughter, “I don’t know Cassie. Maybe he forgot about it…”</p><p>Harry snorted softly, “I highly doubt he forgot that you’re Cassie’s father. He can keep a secret well enough. He’s been doing it to me for years.” </p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p>Sirius watched Cassie sit quietly, listening to Harry’s words, and peered at him. Maybe she was trying to find something that made them related. It was strange to have them sitting before him, accepting his story without blowing up at him. So far, neither of them blamed him for that night. No, each of them concluded that this was all Albus’s fault. </p><p>“Why was Harry sent to the Dursely’s and I to Great Aunt Aggie?” Cassie asked, looking back and forth between them. </p><p>Sirius gave a humorless laugh, “He sent you there? I’m surprised she let you go to Hogwarts without instilling that Pureblood dragonshit.” He took a breath, sitting up. “I don’t know why. Maybe he thought sending you both to Petunia would have the Muggles do something drastic.” </p><p>“I’m younger than Harry, how are we in the same year?” she asked quietly. </p><p>“Yea,” Harry added, looking at her before turning back to Sirius. “Shouldn’t she be in her third year instead of going into fifth year with me?” </p><p>“We had it set, as a contract with Albus, that Cassie would start school at the same time you did. I know she was only ten, but we knew that the both of you would want to be there together. When you were babies, the both of you were inseparable.” Sirius explained, wishing for a firewhiskey. </p><p>His plea was answered as Kreacher popped in quietly with two Butterbeers and a bottle of Ogden’s. Two crystal glasses set placed beside the Ogden’s. Handing the kids the Butterbeers, he poured Remus and himself a drink. Handing it to Remus, he looked at his old friend and knew that Remus needed the drink badly. Knocking back his own drink, he swallowed the liquid equivalent of fire. His face contorted as his body shook for a second before settling. </p><p>Refilling his glass, he looked across the table to see Harry and Cassie speaking quietly. Part of him was grateful to see them so close together, but he had to wonder... how close were they? Shaking his head from the thought, he knew that Cassie, from Hermione, was dating Neville Longbottom and he was certain that his godson fancied a certain bushy haired witch. </p><p>Rolling the glass between his palms, he wondered how much more the kids could take. He knew that both of them were hurting from not only emotionally, but physically. At least in Harry’s case. He would skin Petunia and that bastard husband of hers slowly. Then heal them and start the process all over. He would break out the Dark Arts books his family coveted and find the nastiest curse he could use without alerting the Ministry. </p><p>Looking to his right, he saw Remus watching them. His lupine friend had them in his class last year. How could he have not recognized Cassie? They shared the same hair and eye color. She had Lily’s nose and lips, but she inherited his cheekbones! Maybe his old friend wasn’t looking for her. For either of them. He wondered how bad it could be for Remus to not find Harry or Cassie. </p><p>Maybe Dumbledore had his hand in that too….</p><p> “There is one more thing I need to tell you two,” Sirius spoke up, setting his glass on the oak table. He could feel Remus’s inquiring eyes on him. This was something that no one but he, James, and Lily knew. He watched as his... children turned to look at him. </p><p>“Not only am I Harry’s Godfather, I also blood adopted him when he was five days old,” he said, looking them in the eye, hoping they understood what he was saying. “Right after Cassie was born, I made James her Godfather. He blood adopted Cassie when she was five days old.” </p><p>“What does that mean?” Harry asked. </p><p>“That means,” Sirius took a deep breath. “I am both yours and Cassie’s father.” </p><p>No one said anything for a few minutes. Cassie and Harry stared at each other, trying to gauge how each felt about this revelation. Sirius could feel Remus’s eyes bore into the side of his head. If he could, Sirius was sure that Remus could have drilled a small hole and see into his brain. </p><p>He refused to look at his best friend, but as he sighed, he turned to his head. “What?” </p><p>“You never told me.” </p><p>“I didn’t tell <em>anyone</em> Remus. James, Lily, and I agreed not too,” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “We did it to make sure neither kid would ever lose a parent. If James died, I would have stepped in and vice versa, but no... it was the both of them.” </p><p>He watched Remus ponder this for a moment before looking back at him, “You still should have said something.” </p><p>“I know Mooney, I know.” </p><p>“So, what now?” Cassie asked, turning her head back toward her father. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Like living arrangements, telling people, letting Gringotts know…” she began, but silenced as her father held up his hand. </p><p>“First, if you want to live with me, then fine. We will fix up this hellhole. As for telling people, until my name is cleared, I can’t do anything for either of you. I will also owl Gringotts in the morning about this. We might have to sneak me out for a visit.” Sirius explained to them. </p><p>“I can’t,” Harry spoke up. “You know the Headmaster will not let me stay with you.” </p><p>“He said that Harry <em>has</em> to go back to the Dursely’s, but why does he have too?” Remus pondered, looking at all of them. “I’m sure he never told you why, did he?” </p><p>“I’ve asked him since first year why I had to go back. I wanted to move in with Sirius right after we rescued him, but Dumbledore kept telling me I had to go back to my relatives.” Harry replied, leaning back into the sofa, the Butterbeer warming in his hands. </p><p>“It makes little sense why he would insist you go there. I don’t know how much he could have prevented in eighty-one, but he could have made sure the both of you stayed with Sirius,” Remus mused aloud. </p><p>“What about James and Lily’s will?” Sirius asked, leaning back into the sofa. </p><p>“Don’t know,” Harry said, looking at his lap. “No one ever said anything to me the few times I’ve visited Gringotts. I have never received an owl from them.” </p><p>“Well, we need to change that,” Sirius said, rubbing his chin slowly. “I can add that to my letter to Gringotts in the morning. Maybe we need to set up a meeting to go over the Black and Potter Estate.” </p><p>“Might make it easier,” Remus agreed, copying Sirius’s pose. </p><p>“Well, that’s settled,” Sirius said, sitting up and facing his two children. “Neither of you are going back to your former homes this summer.” He smiled, seeing their faces light up. “You will stay with me and to hell with Albus’s insistences.” </p><p>He could see joy radiating from them as they glanced at each other and smiled. This would give all of them a chance to get to know one another. He would take them to Gringotts, have things fixed there and bring them back. They would need things here that he didn’t have. Maybe a shopping trip to buy what they needed. </p><p>They would need their own rooms. Harry surely wouldn’t want to bunk with Ron and he was certain that, while she and Hermione were friends, Cassie would want her own room. He almost felt sorry for putting Hermione and Ginny in the same room. Ron would most likely toss a fit and demand to know why Harry got his own room. Sirius would deal with that little bugger when the time came. </p><p>Harry was already in a room, but it could be repainted and cleaned better. It was something that could take a few hours with elf-magic. As the two teens sat across from him chatting about how to tell Hermione and Neville, he felt something akin to happiness. He knew that Harry had no problem telling Hermione what he learned. Cassie would tell Neville, he was sure of. Sirius had no issue with Frank and Alice’s kid, but he would have to asses him close up. </p><p>Maybe they should invite the boy over for a week this summer. Let the kids be kids and spend time with each other. If he could convince Augusta to let Harry, Cassie, and Hermione over to Longbottom Hall, it keep the four teens occupied. He was sure she would say yes. </p><p>If they would live here with him, he would need another house-elf. Someone who would take their work seriously. As he wracked his fragile brain, he could not come up with a name. He considered asking Albus about buying one of the school elves, but Albus just made his shit list. </p><p>“We are gonna need another house-elf,” he blurted, looking at his children. </p><p>Harry blushed, ducking his head, and refused to look at them. “I have a house-elf. His name is Dobby. I helped free him from Lucius Malfoy at the end of my second year.” </p><p>Sirius blinked owlishly at his son. He had his <em>own</em> house-elf? The things he could have gotten away with in his youth if he had access to his own house-elf. Shaking his head from the thoughts of his youth and the unimaginable pranks he could have pulled, he looked at Remus who shrugged.</p><p>“Do you think he would come here?” Sirius implored. </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said hesitatingly. “Dobby!” Harry called out. </p><p>A soft pop greeted them a second later as a young house-elf wearing an old grimy sack appeared. His enormous eyes looked around before seeing Harry. Sirius noted with amusement that the house-elf’s eyes lit up with joy seeing g his godson. </p><p>“Master Harry Potter sir! What are you doing here?” Dobby asked, looking around the room and frowning as he noted the dirt and grime. </p><p>Harry coughed, blushing furiously, “Dobby, this is my godfather, and he is looking for an elf to help here. Will you help?” </p><p>Dobby turned his head and looked at him in contemplation. Sirius fidgeted in his seat the longer Dobby looked at him. When the house-elf nodded his head, Sirius sighed. </p><p>“Dobby can do that! Dobby will make this place clean and shiny for his Harry Potter, sir.” The house-elf exclaimed happily with joy in its bulbous eyes. </p><p>Sirius snickered at the honorific, shaking his head and ignoring the death glare his son shot him. Cassie smiled at her brother while it amused Remus. The house-elf had energy that Kreacher didn’t possess, and it would help with the cleaning and renovation of Grimmauld Place. With that settled, Sirius wondered if he was going to be Dobby’s new master or Harry was.</p><p>“First thing first, we need to get Cassie and Harry’s rooms cleaned for them to live in. They will need clothes and their school supplies brought here,” Sirius informed the hyper house-elf. “If either you have personal possession at your former homes, let us know and we’ll fetch them for you.”</p><p>The teens nodded at Sirius, and Dobby disappeared with a quiet pop. Before Sirius could say something they heard a crashing sound from upstairs in one room. It appeared Dobby took his task seriously. Sirius shook his head, realizing the little house-elf would have things done before nightfall. There would be no reason for either of his children to bunk with the Weasleys.</p><p>As he watched Harry and Cassie rise from their seats on the couch, Sirius felt a sense of relief and the burden of carrying around the weight of their identities lift from his shoulders. They were finally with him, and he would do <em>everything</em> in his power to protect them and keep them with him. Albus Dumbledore be damned.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that I have added an OFC who is related to Harry. However, Cassie will not be a major role maker in this story. She is Neville's girlfriend and Sirius's daughter; therefore, she will have a part in this story. </p><p>I know many people do NOT like Original characters like this, but I wanted Neville to have a girlfriend and someone to be close to Harry without being a second girlfriend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After yesterday’s revelations, Harry Potter wanted nothing more to do than to crawl under the blankets and hide away in his new bedroom. It still blew his mind that Cassie was his half sister through Sirius and their mum, Lily. Hermione pushed him to eat the same broth and crackers that he did when he arrived. It touched him knowing Remus and Cassie rescued him from Privet Drive. He didn’t expect it, but when he woke up in an unfamiliar room, he knew he was safe. </p><p>It shamed him knowing that his family now knew about his life with the Dursely’s. After many years under Vernon’s thumb, he finally realized that no one was coming to save him. So he dealt with it the best he could. He didn’t even want to face his family and see the pity in their eyes. Maybe that was one of the biggest reason he didn’t tell anyone for years. Deep down inside, he was sure that the Headmaster knew. </p><p>Harry didn’t know what he would if he ever found out that Albus Dumbledore knew about his home life and refused to help him or find him another family to take him in. After living in the Wizarding world for the past few years, Harry realized he would have flourished living with a wizarding family instead of the Muggles that Dumbledore forced to live with. </p><p>The only thing the Headmaster ever told him was that he had to go back to his relatives. No explanation at all. Harry asked several times why he had to, but the Headmaster kept quiet. After his third year, once he rescued Sirius, it angered him each time he talked to the Headmaster. Every year, the Headmaster would send Harry back. He began to question everything the Headmaster ever told him. </p><p>The young wizard feared that Sirius would drag him to St Mungo’s for an examination and the whole of the Wizarding world would know about the abuse. The DMLE would get involved and Harry knew he would never live it down. Hogwarts would become hell for him with the likes of Malfoy and his goons. Maybe he could convince everyone to have a private Healer come to Grimmauld Place and give him an examination. </p><p>If it was the Muggle world, it would be sent over to the police and Child Service’s. There would be no telling what they would do with him. They still considered Sirius a fugitive, thanks to that idiot Minister of Magic. Harry would bet his Firebolt that Fudge would pop a blood vessel if he found out what happened to Sirius. He would keel over if Harry walked into the Ministry demanding that something be done about Sirius’s non-trial. Of course, he could still do that. After the events of the past few years, especially with the return of Voldemort, Harry wished someone would force Fudge from his job. </p><p>When he laid down the previous night, he cast a Silencing Charm on his room, hoping to keep everyone from hearing him if he woke with nightmares. If he didn’t, they would come rushing in to see him sweating and frightened. Hermione, he feared, would try to coddle him when he didn’t need it. He would rather be left alone to hide in his room. In the morning, someone would knock on the door and enter the room to make sure he got out of bed to eat. </p><p>He was sound asleep when he heard the faint knocking on his door. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head under his pillow. He was warm and comfortable. Harry prepared himself to ignore the faint knocking and go back to sleep when he felt his blankets being tugged off him. He gripped his blankets and held tightly while the person put all their strength in taking his warmth from him. Cold air touched his face as someone yanked his pillow off his head. </p><p>Harry groaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He reached for his glasses, plucking them off the side table. As he slipped them on, he saw Hermione and Cassie standing there, waiting patiently for him to see them. </p><p>“Wha--?” he mumbled, yawning. </p><p>“Breakfast time!” Cassie chirped, flashing him an enormous smile. </p><p>Harry nodded absently and pushed the covers completely off him. He was thankful he remembered putting on a shirt before bed. He didn’t think he could take their pity if they saw how thin he was. Harry threw his legs over the bed and stood up slowly. Now he knew why both girls were in his room, to help him if he couldn’t stand on his own. </p><p>Harry gave a bright smile to the girls once the dizziness had passed. They stood back as he hobbled toward the loo. Once he was finished, he grabbed his robes and led the girls from his bedroom. Harry trudged his way down the narrow staircase and into the cleanest room in the house, the kitchen. He squinted against the bright scones on the wall as he heard his stomach growl.</p><p>He took a seat and smelled the aroma of bacon, sausages, and fried eggs. He knew his body wasn’t ready for that food, but it made him salivate. He gave a smile as Hermione sat down beside him. It was comforting to have her close by. Cassie took the other seat and reached into her pocket and pulled a book she enlarged. It shocked him that Hermione didn’t have a book with her either.</p><p>The door swung open a minute later, revealing a disheveled Sirius and a grim-looking Remus. Harry frowned, seeing how tired his godfather looked. He felt Cassie stiffen beside him for a second before she relaxed. The news that Sirius was her father probably shook her still. It shook him she was his half-sister. Harry rested his elbows on the table and yawned, dropping his head and closed his eyes. </p><p>The young wizard could feel tiredness wrap around him like a heavy cloak. The lack of food over the past few weeks resulted from his constant tiredness. It wasn’t the first time the Dursely’s let him go so long without food, but this time it made his body ache. Unlike before, where they would force him to do chores, he could rest and gain back the weight he’d lost. The loud scratching of the dining room chairs was loud in his ears, and he lifted his head to scowl at his godfather and pseudo-uncle. </p><p>He leaned back into the upright chair as the food appeared. The young wizard frowned, seeing the yoghurt, porridge, and fresh fruit appear before him. Turning his head, he saw everyone else was eating a full English, Hermione being the exception. She was eating porridge and fruit. </p><p>“What’s this?” he asked, looking back at the food. </p><p>“You need food that will be easy on your stomach,” Sirius spoke up as he stabbed a sausage. “Don’t worry, I think it’s for a few days…” </p><p>Hermione nodded beside him, setting her spoon down. “It should last only a few days, but you need to be seen by a Healer.” </p><p>Harry looked at her alarmed. A healer would mean that the wizarding society would learn about his home life with the Dursely’s. He shook his head frantically, pushing the chair away from the table. Everyone stopped to watch him, he could see the concern in their eyes. His hands trembled as his heart hammered in his chest. He couldn’t risk anyone but the people in the room knowing. </p><p>Kicking the chair back, Harry stood and backed away slowly from everyone. Hitting the wall closest to him, he slid down it until he was sitting. What if they found out and sent him back? Would they laugh at him or pity him? He couldn’t take the pity. He didn’t even want his makeshift family to know what he endured for over a decade living with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He tried to suck in air and couldn’t breathe. His body felt like it was fighting for air as his mind spun out of control. </p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t go back<br/>He couldn’t go back</em>
</p><p>He rocked his body slowly back and forth, his mind repeating the same mantra over and over. He wrapped his arms tightly around his shins and closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. He knew what would happen if they sent him back to Vernon. The fat, loathsome man would do his best to hurt him.</p><p>“Harry…. Harry…. take a deep breath, Harry,” a soothing voice said amid his panic. “You’re all right. We’ll get through this.” A warm hand touched his arm, jerking him back to reality. His eyes swam into focus as he saw a worry stricken Hermione in front of him. Her chocolate eyes watching his every move. Beside her, Cassie sat with her hand on his leg. </p><p>Harry blinked back tears, and he saw his godfather and Remus standing close by in shock. He ducked his head again, and he refused to look at the one person he considered a father figure. He didn’t want to see the pity in Sirius’s eyes. Another warm hand touched him, this time higher on his arm, slowly rubbing the appendage. He took a shuddering breath through his nose and smelled vanilla and ink. Hermione was closer to him. </p><p>Slowly, the girls inched their way toward him until they were beside him like guards. Harry felt the weight of their heads resting on his bony shoulders as they comforted him and gave him strength. After a few moments, Harry lifted his head. Removing his glasses, someone snatched them from his fingers and cleaned quickly before returning to his grip. Placing them back on his face, he tilted his head back and sighed. </p><p>His stomach growled lightly, reminding him he needed to eat. He didn’t want to move, but his hunger forced him to do so. Budging Cassie and Hermione, they stood quickly and reached to help him up. They grasped his hands and pulled him to his feet. The two teen girls walked him back to his chair where he sat down heavily into it. Reaching for his spoon, he dug into his porridge. It wasn’t bad tasting, but he wished it was more flavorful. As everyone else took a seat, they could hear the flapping of wings soaring through an enchanted window. </p><p>A black majestic owl landed beside Sirius, who plucked a scroll from the owl, before flying away again. The crinkling of unrolled parchment was the only other sound in the kitchen besides the quiet noises of cutlery. Harry looked up just in time to see Sirius hand the letter to Remus, who read it scowling. Apparently it wasn’t something they expected. </p><p>After breakfast, Hermione and Cassie follow Harry upstairs to his room, where he intended on laying down for a few hours. Having a full stomach tired him and he wished for a nap. As he was climbing into bed, an enormous wolf shaped Patronus entered the room. </p><p><em>“Kids, stay in Harry’s room until we tell you to come out,” </em>Remus’s voice said urgently. </p><p>Looking at the girls, he sat down on the bed while Hermione locked the door with her wand. Shrugging, he pushed back the red and gold covers and climbed back into bed after tossing his robes at the end of the bed. Hermione took a seat beside him as Cassie sat at the end of the bed. Hermione called for Dobby to bring hers and Cassie’s schoolwork. A few minutes later, the girls were scratching away on parchment as Harry fell asleep. </p><p>**********</p><p>Sirius watched the kids leave the kitchen and head upstairs to Harry’s room and felt his heart rip in two. He watched, without knowing how to help, as his son had a panic attack. The Marauder couldn’t place what triggered the panic attack, but he knew it was something that Hermione said. Leaning back into the upright chair, he had an urge to track down Vernon and Petunia and hex them with the darkest curse he could find in the Black library. </p><p>He rose suddenly, nearly knocking his chair back, and walked over to the closed door; pushing it open to stare at the dimly light staircase. A part of him realized that if he hadn’t wanted revenge, he would have raised Harry. The thought twisted a knife into his heart as he heard the door close. He remembered what it was like living with his own insane mother. Sirius remembered crawling his way toward James’s home, beaten by his mother, and being taken in. He remembered the nightmares and moments of panic he endured for several months after he became a permanent residence at Potter Hall. </p><p>Like himself, Harry had friends who would help him through the darkest hours. The darkness seeped from him until the night Voldemort murdered James and Lily. He didn’t have the chance to recover the second time because of the Dementors. The foul wraith-like demons reminded him every day of his failings. It was only his innocence and his determination that kept him from going mad.</p><p>Pushing the door open to the kitchen, he slumped in his chair and looked morosely over his half-eaten breakfast. Lifting his head, he looked at Remus, who was pushing his breakfast around. Neither of them seemed to be hungry after watching Harry have a panic attack. He heaved a sigh and picked up his tea before frowning. There must be something he could do to help his godson. </p><p>“What do I do, Remus?” he whispered into his tea. </p><p>Remus sighed, setting his fork down, and leaned back into the wooden chair. “I would say he needs a mind healer, Sirius. What he experienced today won’t go away unless he has someone professionally he can talk too.” </p><p>Sirius nodded his head at his old friend. It would work, but getting Harry to go along with it would be an issue. He could see the boy now fighting him over it. </p><p>“I think it would be best if you went to see one too,” Remus pointed out, giving him a knowing look. “First you escape Azkaban, find Harry, discover Cassie is alive and now this…. the both of you need to see one.” </p><p>Sirius turned his head toward the door as he thought. It would be the best way for him to keep Cassie and Harry with him. The Ministry still considered him a fugitive, thanks to that idiot Fudge. If he could show that he was competent enough to take care of two teenagers, then the Ministry might see things in a different light. </p><p>That meant he would have to be exonerated. </p><p>And that’s where it became tricky. </p><p>He would have to trick the entire Ministry into gaining his freedom. It would take stealth, planning, and luck to pull it off. He wondered why he wasn’t granted a trial ages ago? He could have raised Harry and Cassie. Someone stopped him from being there. If that was the case, then why not kill him instead of locking him away in Azkaban? It would be easier, wouldn’t it? </p><p>He sat his tea down, looked at his plate, and sighed. He would need to eat and regain his old self before he planned anything. No use planning on taking over the world if he fainted from lack of food. Anger gnawed at him for the treatment those fucking Dursely’s gave Harry all those years the Ministry incarcerated him. Despite his godson’s attempt at hiding it, Sirius could see how thin he really was. </p><p>It would take more than a few good meals to help him. Harry needed a healer. He needed someone that the boy could trust and help him instead of fawn over him. Sirius would have to look into it. Picking up his fork again, he stabbed his eggs forcefully before shoving them in his mouth. Between the lot of them, they needed a lot of work done before the kids went back to Hogwarts in the fall. </p><p>“What about a Healer?” Sirius asked, wiping his mouth. </p><p>“Harry needs one. I don’t know enough about medicine to help him,” Remus whispered. </p><p>“Can you look into finding one that will work with him?” </p><p>Remus nodded, then brightened. “Andromeda is a Healer. She’s considered family, and if you take on your Lordship status, you could invoke an oath to keep it secret.” </p><p>Sirius stroked his small beard, thinking over Remus’s words, “I could do that, but I don’t think I can…” </p><p>“You know the Goblins don’t care. I’m sure they don’t consider you a fugitive,” Remus interrupted him. </p><p>“We can ask them tomorrow when we go,” Sirius finally agreed. “Speaking of, how are we getting there? I know the owl from earlier mentioned a meeting?” </p><p>Remus nodded his head, fiddling with his napkin. “I’m not sure how we’re getting there. You could always go as Padfoot and walk into the building.” </p><p>Sirius snickered at the thought of sneaking around Diagon Alley with a ‘Kiss on Sight’ order from the Ministry. It would be a good prank and a thumb at the idiots that ran the British Wizarding world. He would do it. No one but a few knew he was an animagus. Dumbledore bound him to this house, and while he hated it, it was still better than living in a cave. Now that his kids were living with him, it was getting cleaned by Dobby. The house-elf amused him, and he figured Dobby would be a sound investment. </p><p>He pushed his plate away, feeling full for the moment. A quiet pop later, the table was cleared and clean again. He smoothed the front of his robes as he came to his feet and waited on Remus. An alarm sounded from the parlor. Someone had apparated into the house. No one but Albus, himself, and Remus could do it. The rest had to floo in. He palmed the wand he found in the upstairs study of his father’s. He stalked out of the kitchen and headed toward the parlor with Remus on his trail. Sirius glimpsed Albus as he pushed the repaired door open. Mouthing to Remus who it was, he turned away before he saw the Patronus Remus sent. </p><p>Sirius heaved a heavy breath before stepping into the room. He looked expectantly at Albus as he fought to control his anger. The old man was standing by the empty fireplace, waiting on Sirius as if he owned the place. This infuriated Sirius to no end. He let his arm dangle loosely by his side as he gripped his wand. He hoped he wouldn’t need it. If Albus came here to make a big deal about Harry, then Sirius was going to have to change the wards around. </p><p>“Sirius, my boy! How are you this morning?” Albus said, smiling brightly at him.</p><p>Sirius scowled at the man before answering. “Fine, this morning. You’re here awfully early. There’s nothing going on right now.” </p><p>“Ah, yes I am here to collect Harry,” Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Now come on Sirius. The Dursely’s are his family….” </p><p>“I AM his family or have you forgotten that part?” Sirius snapped as he forced himself to not bare his teeth at his former Headmaster. </p><p>“And that’s wonderful, but I cannot let him stay here…” </p><p>“Why not?” Remus demanded, interrupting Albus. </p><p>Sirius caught the glare Albus sent Remus for interrupting their conversation. Apparently, the Headmaster didn’t like it when someone questioned him or his motives. Padfoot could feel the magic radiating off Remus. The wolf inside his old friend was itching to get out and have his way with the problem before them. </p><p>“That I cannot tell you,” Albus said forlornly. </p><p>A light snort came from Sirius. This old fool thought he could play on them like this. “Harry isn’t going anywhere with you.” Sirius took a step forward, “He’s not going back to the Dursely’s. He won’t be going with you right now to Hogwarts either.” </p><p>“Harry is safe as long as he stays with his relatives,” Albus interjected. </p><p>“My god---my son is safe here with me! This house is under the Fidelis Charm. The wards are old and strong. No one will find him here.” Sirius snapped, his eyes narrowing at the audacity of the Headmaster. </p><p>“But…” Albus began. </p><p>“I think you should leave Albus,” Remus said coldly. </p><p>“But…” Albus tried once again to change their minds. Harry was safe at the Dursely’s! He had to figure out a way to make Sirius see the error of this. The blood wards around the Dursely’s house kept all magicals away unless invited. </p><p>“Get out of my house NOW!” Sirius roared, brandishing his wand as he aimed it at Albus’s face. </p><p>It surprised him when Albus took a step back. Sirius held his ground, seeing the anger in the old man’s eyes. Sadness quickly replaced it and Sirius couldn’t tell if Albus was sad or just playing him. He hoped to Merlin he wasn’t being played right now. Albus nodded his head at him and with a quiet pop, he disappeared from the parlor. </p><p>He sagged with relief. His arm dropped with his wand dangling by his side. He closed his eyes and let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding this whole time. Turning his head to Remus, he could see a flash of amber in his lupine friend’s eyes. Albus must have known how dangerously close Remus was to losing it and bowed out quickly. </p><p>Running his hands over his face, he shook his head in exhaustion. The day had barely begun, and he already wanted to go back to bed. Straightening himself, he needed to check on Cassie and Harry. Giving a nod of thanks to Remus, he left the room and tiptoed up the narrow stairs to the bedrooms. Stopping in front of Harry’s door, he took a breath and knocked quietly. He waited a minute before knocking again. When it opened revealing Hermione, he gave her a pained smile. </p><p>“It’s safe to come out now. How’s Harry?” he inquired, stepping inside the darkened room. </p><p>“He’s asleep. Cassie and I are working on our summer homework,” she whispered, closing the door softly behind them. </p><p>He had to see his... son. He needed to make sure that Harry was perfectly fine and in bed asleep like he should be. It would take days of recovery. Sitting down on the bed, he slipped his fingers through Harry’s inky locks and smiled, seeing the rise and fall of his chest. It was official. He would have to do everything in his power to keep his kids safe. </p><p>He would take up his Lordship title and Albus Dumbledore be damned. </p><p>“Do you really think he needs a Healer?” Sirius asked softly, looking at Hermione. She sat her quill down and looked at him. </p><p>“I do. I know he doesn’t want to go, but he needs to. Maybe both of you can go,” she said, picking up the quill again and twirling it between her fingers. “He would feel more comfortable if you went to see one too.” </p><p>Sirius nodded, turning his attention back to his son. Closing his eyes, he heaved a sigh before standing up. Both girls paused their writing as he came to his feet. Giving Cassie a smile, she smiled back at him. He could see the worry in her eyes. </p><p>“Why did we have to stay up here?” Cassie asked, setting her parchment down beside her.</p><p>“Albus showed up.”</p><p>Hermione gasped, her eyes narrowing at the mention of their Headmaster. “You mean that he came <em>back</em> after what we told him yesterday?” </p><p>Sirius nodded his head solemnly. He didn’t want to go, but he would do anything for Harry. He failed him once, long ago, and he wasn’t planning on failing him anymore. As he stood there, he tried to think of what they could have done differently had someone realized earlier about Harry’s home life. Maybe he should have said something when he tracked Harry down the summer before his third year. </p><p>“I hope you threw him out,” Cassie said after a thought as Hermione nodded. </p><p>Sirius chuckled lightly, “Oh, I did. After Remus and I yelled at him.” </p><p>The girls chuckled quietly before freezing as Harry rolled over in his sleep. Everyone turned their head to watch as Harry rolled in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. Sirius winced, seeing the shirt pulled tightly against his back. He could see his son’s spine and the outline of his ribcage. Growling, he bared his teeth at the sight before him. He would take Harry to a Healer, kicking and screaming. </p><p>“Sirius,” Hermione whispered, shaking him from his thoughts. “He might need a mind healer too. I—I know my parents would send me if I experienced something like he did at the end of the term.”</p><p>He raised a black eyebrow at her. He had heard about the tournament and how much of a cock up that was. Fury boiled in him the entire year knowing that Harry was trapped into competing with three other better trained opponents. Albus refused to let him come to the castle to watch the tournament. </p><p>Another reason to be exonerated. </p><p>The way the brunette witch looked at him, something happened that no one told him about. While he wasn’t uninformed about things, people had a habit of keeping him in the dark. Sirius knew that he was impulsive. He would rather cast hexes first, then ask questions afterwards.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, sitting gently back on the bed. </p><p>Hermione bit her lip as tears slipped slowly from her eyes. He could smell the salt from her tears thanks to his animagus form. “Harry said that Peter killed Cedric Diggory. Then Peter helped Voldemort come back.”</p><p>“He did <em>what?</em>” Sirius seethed dangerously, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Peter brought Voldemort back. The monster has a body again,” Hermione whispered. She turned her head to look at her best friend as tears slipped from her eyes. She could hear Cassie sniffling. “He will come for Harry. They cut Harry for the ritual. Took his blood. There’s a mark on his arm…”</p><p>Sirius hissed lowly. His magic shimmering on his skin. He could feel small sparks crackle at his fingers. He needed to get the fuck out of that room before he did something destructive. Giving Hermione a tight nod of his head, he rose from the bed and stalked out of the room. </p><p>Quickly he made his way down to the basement. They split the basement between a dueling room and a potions lab. In the far corner was a wooden door. Unlocking it with his wand, he cast a series of spells to protect occupants and the house. Magic burst from him as he howled like an angry animal before he collapsed.</p><p><br/>***********</p><p>In the upstairs bedroom, Hermione Granger sat on the sofa wiping the few stray tears that slipped down her face. Looking down at her parchment, she sighed, seeing her half written Charms homework. Pushing it aside, she leaned back against the sofa and closed her eyes. </p><p>Her intelligent mind thought over the past year and she felt the weariness seep into her bones. Since the beginning of their fourth year, things had been steadily getting worse. She worried incessantly over Harry, helping him learn new spells and ways to keep him alive during the tournament. </p><p>It surprised her she didn’t have grey hair by now. The after hours of the tournament were agonizing. Finding Harry in terrible shape, then healing him exhausted her. She didn’t fight it when she, Neville, and Cassie crawled in bed with him. It was against the rules, but the rules didn’t keep Harry out of the tournament, so she didn’t care anymore. </p><p>Her loss of friendship with Ron hurt her but Neville’s quiet friendship replaced the hurt. After listening to Ron rant about how Harry entered the tournament and the fame and money he could win, she finally decided she had enough of her redhead friend. </p><p>Hermione knew that she was only friends with Ron because of Harry. The boy was beastly toward her. His manners were atrocious, especially his table manners. He expected her to help him with his homework instead of doing the work himself and having someone check it for him. </p><p>Really, she should have been given an award for putting up with him all these years. Frankly, it surprised her that Harry stopped being his friend. She was sure he would overlook Ron’s pettiness and jealousy when the prat apologised to Harry. Hermione never asked why Harry ended the friendship, but went along with it. </p><p>Neville was a good person who didn’t ridicule her or show extreme jealousy toward Harry. Like herself, Neville believed Harry when he said he didn’t enter the tournament. The bright witch knew that Neville offered his help to Harry with the second task. </p><p>Opening her eyes, she looked over at Cassie. The quiet Gryffindor was busy reading her Transfiguration book while making notes on a loose sheet of parchment. Hermione could confidently say that Cassie was her only female friend. The girls became friends in their third year when they shared Runes together. </p><p>Hermione was an intelligent girl and knew that something happened yesterday between Cassie and Harry. The raven-haired girl came back upstairs to their shared room, looking oddly perplexed. Hermione didn’t pester her friend, but not knowing what happened was bothering her. </p><p>“Cassie,” Hermione said, keeping her voice soft as to not wake Harry. </p><p>“Hmm?” The younger girl hummed at her before closing her book. </p><p>“What happened yesterday after I left?”</p><p>Cassie looked at Hermione and realized that her best friend was dying to know, but refused to be pushy about it. Setting her book down beside her, she dropped her quill on the parchment. Turning to look at Hermione, she opened her mouth then closed it. No one told her to keep it secret, but she figured Hermione had a right to know. </p><p>“We found out I am Sirius’s daughter,” she began quietly. “He felt a pull on his magic when he met me for the first time yesterday. If you compare us, we look alike. No one ever told me about him. Not even my guardian.” </p><p>Hermione thought for a moment, trying to figure out how Cassie was Sirius’s daughter, when Cassie’s next words paused her train of thought. </p><p>“Harry and I are half-siblings….”</p><p>The bright witch raised an eyebrow at her friend. How could they be siblings? Then she realized. Lily Potter must be their mother. It was the only way Harry and Cassie could be related. She was sure that James Potter couldn’t carry a child and neither could Sirius. Cassie <em>could</em> have been adopted, but she said that she and Sirius looked alike. </p><p>“How?” She asked her quietly. </p><p>“Lily Potter is our mother. D—dad,” she drawled, testing the word on her lips. “Dad, James and mum were a triad. I didn’t ask if it was official.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened at that. It made sense to her. Maybe Sirius needed an heir, just in case something went wrong. Cassie and Harry were a year apart, so Lily must have gotten pregnant soon after Harry was born. She wondered how in Merlin’s name they started Hogwarts together. She figured Cassie knew. </p><p>Harry rolled over, mumbling in his sleep much to the distress of the girls. It made her heart ache seeing him like this. When she offered her suggestion that Harry see a Healer, she didn’t expect the panic attack that followed. She and Cassie had calmed him the best they could, but it only confirmed what she already knew. </p><p>He needed a Healer and a Mind Healer. </p><p>She was grateful that Sirius took her suggestion seriously. They needed healing help.  She only hoped it was someone who could help them. His unfriendly attitude about finding out about Voldemort’s return sent chills down her spine. For a moment she saw the deranged and dangerous man that Sirius Black could be, when pressed. The bright witch was sure her Headmaster was going to get a yelling at.</p><p>The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Hermione and Cassie finished most of their homework while they sat with Harry. Neither of them wanted him alone when he woke up. He woke briefly around lunch only to have the same thing from last night. Both girls made sure he got up to move around the house a bit. Hermione cast her eyes toward Sirius at dinnertime, but he refused to meet her eyes. Something happened to him once he left them alone with Harry. </p><p>Settling Harry into bed, once he was fed and showered, Hermione escaped to her room. Curled into blankets, she sighed before tears fell from her face. Burying her head into the pillow, she cried until she fell asleep sometime near the early dawn hours. </p><p>**********</p><p>The next day Harry rose from his slumber disorientated and hungry. It wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up hungry, but now his body knew there was food in the house that he could eat; it was telling him to rise. Once he rose from the bed, he sleepily made his way toward the loo. His morning ablutions were done quickly, and he found an old pair of jeans and a white shirt sitting on his bed. He pocketed his wand and exited the room, hoping to see Hermione. When he didn’t see her, he frowned and trudged his way down the narrow steps toward the kitchen where he could smell food. </p><p>Pushing the door open, it surprised him to see that he was the third one up. Hermione and Remus were sitting at the table, both drinking tea and waiting on breakfast to be finished. Hermione beamed at him when he sat down beside her. Giving Remus a nod of his head, Harry smiled seeing a teacup appear in front of him. Fixing his tea the way he liked it, he leaned back into his chair. He could feel the warmth of tea seeping through the china. </p><p>The door swung open a few minutes later, revealing a yawning Cassie and Sirius. Both slumped into their respective chairs and reached for tea that appeared as they touched the china. Harry watched in amusement as the two fixed their tea and sipped the caffeine. After a few minutes, both Blacks perked up and breakfast appeared on the table. </p><p>Harry frowned, seeing the same breakfast as yesterday, but he figured he had not had enough food yet to eat normal foods. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently and dug into the yoghurt and fruit. A small rasher of bacon appeared beside the bowl of fruit, much to his delight. He could feel Hermione’s eyes narrow at him, but he ignored it. He was hungry, and he hoped he wouldn’t pay for it later. </p><p>The table quietly ate their food with little to no noise from the occupants. Finished with his breakfast a few minutes later, Harry set his spoon down and reached for his tea again. </p><p>He looked around the table and realized he could get used to this. He could get used to having a family, even if it was makeshift. Stretching his legs, he felt a gentle tug on his calf muscles, reminding him not to pull too hard. As he set his cup down, he thought over Hermione’s words about seeing a Healer. While he didn’t like the idea, it had merit. </p><p>A Healer would help him with a myriad of things. He sighed heavily as he realized he would have to succumb to the fact that he would have to go, and he pushed down the streak of panic. Harry rubbed his hand absently over his stomach. He winced, feeling his ribcage through the skin. It would take more than a few meals to fatten him up. He only hoped he could have a head start before Mrs. Weasley showed up and proclaimed he was far too thin. He was sure he could be as big as Dudley and she would say the same thing. </p><p>Snatching a piece of bacon, he munched on it while he thought about today’s plans. He needed to start his summer homework. Hermione was with him, so it would be easy to have her go over his work when he was finished with it. He never treated her like Ron, who always insisted that she fully help him. Harry would write his essays and have her proofread them for him. Of course, he never stopped Ron from pestering Hermione about homework. </p><p>His stomach clenched as he finished the slice of bacon. School let out only a few weeks ago and his stomach wasn’t used to eating normally. Or as normal as it could right now. Shifting in his chair, he propped his elbows on the table, letting his chin rest in his hands to watch everyone else. From the corner of his eye, he caught Hermione talking with Remus about something he didn’t understand. </p><p>He smiled, seeing her face light up as they continued their discussion. She was beautiful when she was happy. She thirsted for knowledge and what better way to learn than to convince a former professor to talk. Over the past year, he noticed that she became more... girlish. He supposed that was the right word. Before the First Task, when she hugged him, he noticed her assets. Had he not been about to face a fully grown dragon, he would have blushed. </p><p>“Is everyone ready to leave?” Sirius said, slapping his hand on the table loudly, startling everyone at the table.Harry turned his head to gaze at his Godfather. </p><p>“Where?” </p><p>“Gringotts!” Sirius replied, smiling at him. </p><p>“Ca—can you even leave?” Harry asked, reaching for his tea. </p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to protest when Remus interrupted. “He can go as Padfoot until we reach Gringotts. Inside is Goblin territory. They don’t care about his fugitive status.” </p><p>“Thank you for that <em>lovely</em> explanation, Remus,” Sirius said dryly.<br/><br/>“What will we do there?” Harry asked, hoping he didn’t sound like he was stalling. </p><p>“Several things, I suppose. I need to talk to the family Account manager. We will request to see yours too,” Sirius added as Harry nodded, hiding his shock. “I’m not sure if we can read your parents will read or even visit the Potter Vault, but you can always visit mine.” </p><p>“All of are going?” Hermione asked, setting her tea down.</p><p>“If you want to join us Hermione, you can. I know inside Gringotts it will be just me and Harry. Remus and Cassie,” he paused, saying her name as she happily nodded. “Will mosey around Diagon Alley.” </p><p>Harry turned to look at his best friend and hoped she would come with him. He could see her thinking over it and nodded her head. He grinned and touched her forearm, letting her know it thrilled him. When she turned her head and smiled at him, he actually felt his heart stutter. It made him pause and think about how he felt toward her.  </p><p>He wished she would be with them at Gringotts, but maybe they could spare an hour at Fortescue’s. Sirius might have to leave them, but Remus would be with them as chaperone. It would almost be like a date. Harry paused his train of thought. Did he want to date Hermione? They were best friends, sure, but to date her? He couldn’t imagine Ron taking it very well, even though they hardly spoke anymore. </p><p>The young wizard looked at his best friend again, trying to imagine what it would be like to date her. There would be plenty of studying, but he was sure he could help her have fun instead of locking herself away in the library. There would be far more hugs and hand holding, then kissing. He felt his cheeks heat from the thought of kissing Hermione. </p><p>He needed to talk to another male about this. Harry knew he didn’t have the first clue about how to ask her on a date. There were Hogsmeade trips this coming year. Maybe he would ask her to the first one only after he talked to Sirius. Harry frowned at the thought. He wasn’t sure if Sirius would be <em>serious</em> about dating. Maybe he should talk to Remus instead. Though Remus was negative about many things, including dating.</p><p>“If everyone is done with breakfast, I suggest we meet downstairs in fifteen minutes,” Sirius said, catching everyone’s attention. A quiet murmur of agreements later met with scraping sounds of wooden chairs being pushed back. </p><p>Harry rose to his feet, stretching as he did. Looking down at his attire, he figured he would need to change into something nicer. Leaving the kitchen, he followed Hermione and Cassie upstairs. He stepped into the room and found his trunk at the end of his bed. He gave it a jerk and rummaged through the mess to find a wrinkled set of school uniforms. Sighing, he realized that he couldn’t wear this to the Gringotts visit. </p><p>Harry dropped the school robes into the messy trunk and looked around the room to see a closet. Opening it a second later, he found several sets of wizard’s robes and several sets of trousers and shirts. Maybe Sirius picked him up clothes to store here. Harry was sure the clothes weren’t there yesterday. Then it hit him, he wasn’t going back to the Durselys! </p><p>His mind recounted the memory from yesterday when Sirius said that Harry and Cassie would live with him. The young wizard took a shaky seat on his bed and closed his eyes, forcing himself not to cry. He would finally live with people who cared about him. Who, in their own way, loved him for him and not some made up hero. Sliding his hands up his cheeks to rest on his eyes, Harry sighed, pushing out a harsh blow of air. </p><p>A quiet knock on the door interrupted his musings, reminding him they were about to leave. Rising to his feet, he dashed to the closet and pulled out a pair of tan trousers and a black button-up shirt. Quickly dressing, he reached for a black cloak before shoving his feet into a pair of trainers. The trainers clashed with his dressy attire, but it would have to do in a pinch. Opening his door, he shoved his arms into the cloak as he hurried down the narrow and dusty stairs. </p><p>He was the last one into the parlor. Smiling sheepishly, he then raised an eyebrow when Cassie lifted herself from the floo. She was smiling happily at everyone. Remus rose a second later, dusting the flyway ash from his robes. </p><p>“Did I miss something?” </p><p>“Cassie asked if Neville could come with us. Remus and Cassie firecalled Longbottom Hall to ask permission. Apparently his gran, Madam Longbottom, wasn’t aware that Neville and Cassie were dating. But she gave Neville permission to travel with us today. She didn’t like that Remus is the only adult. I half expect her to show up at Diagon Alley,” Hermione explained, turning to look at him. </p><p>Harry nodded his head and smiled at her. It was strange that Neville wouldn’t tell his gran he was dating someone. Though, if word got out that Cassie was Sirius’s child, then things could turn ugly for them. </p><p>“Is he flooing here and traveling with us?” Harry asked her. </p><p>“I don’t think so. I think she might apparate him to Diagon Alley to meet up with us,” Hermione said, stepping toward the floo. </p><p>“If you two are ready, we can go,” Remus said, interrupting their conversation. </p><p>Both teens blushed and nodded. Harry stood beside Sirius and watched as Cassie, Remus, and Hermione flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. He supposed they would meet up with Neville and his gran. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and nodded his head toward the floo. Harry watched as his Godfather changed into a black shaggy dog. They stepped into the fireplace and in seconds the world spun as green flames rose around them. </p><p>***************</p><p>Remus Lupin stepped aside as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. The dim lighting and the aroma of food triggered his hunger response. He looked around the pub, seeing a myriad of magicals eating and conversing. Tom was behind the counter, cleaning a mug when Cassie and Hermione stepped out of the floo a minute later. He flicked his wand, cleaning both their robes. He looked around the crowded pub and spotted an empty table. He motioned for the two teen girls to follow him. </p><p>As they took their seats, menus appeared before them. While the food looked good on the menu, his stomach reminded him he wasn’t hungry. Setting it down, he folded his hands on the table and waited patiently. The werewolf didn’t know how long it would take for the Longbottoms to arrive. </p><p>Remus took the chance to look at Cassie as they were waiting. She was a copy of Sirius, but with Lily’s gentle features. It amazed him he didn’t recognize her when he taught Defense. Of course, he wasn’t looking for Cassie. He was there to teach and get closer to knowing Harry. He wondered if she resented that fact. It wasn’t as if she was less important than Harry, but the werewolf knew that Harry was alive. </p><p>It would take some getting used to having her around again. Especially since Sirius declared that she and Harry would live with him again. He only hoped that Albus wouldn’t be a problem with Harry’s choice of living arrangements. It unnerved him how persistent Albus was about how Harry <em>had</em> to go back to his relatives. The same relatives that hated Harry and his magic. The werewolf couldn’t believe that Albus would leave Harry with Petunia. The woman loathed the fact that her sister was magical and she wasn’t. </p><p>The seeds of hate were sown very early on for Petunia. With Lily’s death, Petunia took it out on her only nephew, even letting that oaf of a husband take his shots at Harry. Remus knew something needed to be done about those two, plus their son. His nephew was too good of a wizard to do anything back to them other than send them away. </p><p>Remus knew that Sirius was determined that both his children live with him from now on, but Padfoot was still a fugitive. It would take a miracle to have him exonerated. Something the old wolf knew would not happen unless they risked everything. He wondered how things were going at Gringotts. Gringotts didn’t care that Sirius was a fugitive, they loved their gold, and the Blacks had plenty of it. If the goblins could get the Black gold back into circulation, they would ignore little things like fugitive status. </p><p>His talks with Sirius over the past couple of days led him to believe that his old friend was going to do something incredibly noble while being incredibly stupid at the same time. Sirius didn’t say it to him, but Remus knew that something was afoot. His focus turned to the bright witch in front of him. Hermione Granger was Harry’s best friend, but the way they focused on one another made Remus think twice. He knew from Harry’s letters that their friendship with Ron was over after a large fight over the Tri-wizard Tournament, which would make things complicated if the Weasley’s showed up at Grimmauld Place later. Maybe it was a good thing Harry had his own room now. </p><p>Just as he was about to tell the girls to order a drink, the fireplace roared again. This time Madam Longbottom stepped out with Neville in tow. Remus instantly recognized Neville, who was cowering slightly behind his grandmother, and waved them over. Madam Longbottom was a stern woman who reminded Remus of Minerva. She was wearing a black cloak with owl buttons and a hat upon her head. Neville was dressed similar, minus the hat and the buttons. </p><p>The wolf smiled as Cassie pushed back her chair and waved to Neville, who waved shyly back at her. He raised an eyebrow at the frown that marred Madam Longbottom’s face. Apparently, she had not taken well that Neville was dating a girl yet. Remus didn’t care about the teens dating, he’d seen enough of it at Hogwarts two years prior. As they approached the table, he caught Cassie smoothing her robes and hair as if she was nervous. It must be her first time meeting Madam Longbottom. Remus almost felt sorry for her, almost. </p><p>Remus rose to greet Madam Longbottom as Neville skirted around her to give Cassie a chaste kiss on the cheek. The action did not go unnoticed by his grandmother. “Neville, aren’t you going to introduce me?” </p><p>“Ah, well, yes. Gran, this is my girlfriend Cassie York,” he said bringing Cassie over as Hermione watched with interest. “Cassie, this is my grandmother, Augusta Longbottom.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Madam Longbottom,” Cassie said nervously. </p><p>Remus stood back to watch the introductions. The Marauder in him wished to set a prank but knew it would not go over well with Madam Longbottom. Clasping his hands behind his back, he watched as the conversation was stilted with mediocre warmth. He almost felt bad for Neville, living with his grandmother like he did. Clearing his throat, he took pity on the small crowd. </p><p>“We should have Neville back in a few hours, Madam Longbottom,” Remus said soothingly.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him, “See that you do, Mr. Lupin.” </p><p>With a sharp nod of her head and a pat on Neville’s shoulder, Augusta Longbottom left the Leaky Cauldron in haste. Remus turned to the teens and sighed, giving them a bright smile. “So, where do we want to go first?” he asked. </p><p>It was going to be a long day. </p><p>***************</p><p>Harry hated floo travel. It was the worst sort of travel. Well, maybe except portkeys. Those things were horrible. Nothing beats flying, though. If it didn’t take so long to fly from destination to destination, he would do it. Both human and dog landed roughly inside the Leaky Cauldron. Several patrons turned to sneer at the duo as Harry stood to shake the ashes from his cloak. Ignoring the stares from the patrons, Harry and Padfoot made their way to the brick wall. Harry stood by the door, blocking Sirius, who changed back and quickly tapped the bricks before transforming again. </p><p>As they stepped into the bustling Alley, Harry and Padfoot maneuvered their way around, ignoring the stares and whispers as they passed. Several times, Padfoot growled at someone when they got too close to Harry. Petting his Godfather on the head, he shook his head lightly at Padfoot’s antics at protecting him. </p><p>Harry was grateful for the cooling charm on the cloak as the hot June sun beamed down on them. He couldn’t wait for the meeting with Gringotts to be over with so they could find something cold to eat. In the distance, the large white marble building stood above all the shops of Diagon Alley. Harry sighed, his stomach clenching from hunger again, as they made their way toward the steps of Gringotts. </p><p>Harry pushed the large black door open, revealing a smaller room. Two sets of armed goblins stood by the entrance doors, protecting the bank from intruders. Harry gave them a nod as they stepped toward the second set of doors. A small growling noise came from one goblin. Harry stopped in his tracks and eyed the goblins warily. </p><p>He felt a small pointed end slide over the fabric of his cloak as the goblin snarled at him. “What’s going on?” </p><p>The goblin snarled at Harry, then pointed his spear at Sirius, “He can’t come in like this. He needs to change back.” </p><p>Harry looked down at Padfoot, who whined a little before letting out a huff. Transforming back to his glorious self, Harry looked back at the goblins. Neither of them lowered their spears. Panic blossomed in his chest as the goblins spoke quickly in their language. Harry and Sirius stood there for another thirty seconds, when the double doors opened revealing the inside of the bank. </p><p>The taller goblin rushed into the bank to find someone while Harry and Sirius stood there with the second goblin. A few minutes later, a smartly dressed goblin appeared and stood before them. The goblin beckoned Harry and Sirius into the bank, much to the whispering of the patrons inside. </p><p>The duo followed the goblin down a dark corridor with scant light scones illuminating the way. Harry turned his head around to glance at Sirius, who shrugged. Neither of them knew where they were going. The goblin stopped and pushed a door open. He silently motioned them to walk inside. Inside of the office was opulent but sparse in furniture. A large wooden desk sat neatly in the room as two comfortable chairs sat in front of it. An enormous fireplace was seated across the room with several rows of books. </p><p>Harry took a seat in the comfortable chair as Sirius did. The goblin walked across the room and behind the desk. Taking his own seat, he peered over his glasses at the two wizards before him. </p><p>“Do you mind telling me why you tried to sneak into Gringotts, Mr. Black?”  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the long delay. The story is nearly finished with a chapter and a half left to write. </p><p>Facebook has disabled my account for the second time this year so I will not be able to let others know my stuff has been updated. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this next installment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter nervously looked at the goblin in front of him, his heart beating furiously in his chest as he tried to figure out how to answer the goblin’s question. Swallowing, he turned his head to look at Sirius. His Godfather didn’t appear to be fazed by the question. He wondered how his Godfather did it. Staying calm while a fierce goblin sits across from you. He turned his head back to the goblin and opened his mouth to say something, anything to fix this when Sirius spoke up. </p><p>“Are you going to contact the DMLE?” he intoned. </p><p>The goblin raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips together as if contemplating this question. “Are you a criminal, Mr. Black?” </p><p>“Hardly,” Sirius quipped, never breaking eye contact. “I am, in fact, innocent. I didn’t kill James and Lily Potter, nor did I kill Peter Pettigrew.” </p><p>“And yet they threw you in Azkaban….” the goblin said, remembering what happened over a decade ago. </p><p>“Without a trial,” Sirius answered. </p><p>The goblin snarled and narrowed his eyes. Harry tried to scoot further back into his comfortable chair, but met with resistance. He had faced a lot of things in his four years in the Wizarding world, but an irate goblin was something to behold. Harry could place a blind basilisk in the running, though. He would have to ask Hermione about Goblins when they returned to Grimmauld Place. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius sitting there calmly. </p><p>He was going to ask his godfather how he did it. </p><p>“Thus the sneaking around in Diagon Alley to get to Gringotts,” the goblin concluded after several minutes of silent swearing. “What can Gringotts do for you, Mr. Black?” </p><p>“Well….” Sirius paused, frowning. “I’m sorry we don’t know your name.” </p><p>“Axekill, I am the latest Black Family Account Manager.” </p><p>“Well, Axekill, there are several things I’d like to do today. I know the Ministry has deemed me a fugitive and criminal, but I want to take the Black ring today, if possible.” Sirius said calmly. </p><p>“Then we will see what we can do,” Axekill said, snapping his fingers. A large ledger and an ornate black wooden box appeared on his desk. Harry sat in a bit of wonder of Goblin magic. Maybe he needed to pay more attention in History of Magic. If he asked Hermione, she would probably find him a book on the subject.</p><p>Axekill reached over and waited for Sirius to open the box. Harry scooted closer and peeked inside. Inside the box was a platinum ring encumbered by snakes that wrapped themselves around an oval black agate stone. Harry wondered about the snakes, but remembered that Sirius said most of his family was Slytherin. It made him wonder what his family’s ring looked like. </p><p>“This ring is the Black family ring. Your grandfather Arcturus died a few years ago, and this ring has been sitting here waiting on you,” Axekill explained.</p><p>“All this time, I thought I’d been disowned,” Sirius whispered, looking at the ring. </p><p>“Apparently not,” Axekill replied, placing his hands on the ledger. </p><p>Harry watched as Sirius rose unsteadily on two feet and reached into the box. Sirius lifted the ring between two fingers, taking a large breath before sliding it on his left pinky finger. Magic swirled around him as the temperature dropped a few degrees. Sirius stood still as he refused to let the magic of his ancestors defeat him. With a shuddering breath, his knees nearly buckled as the magic shimmered away and the room warmed again. </p><p>Harry was afraid to move as he watched Sirius sat down shakily and refused to look at anyone for a minute. When he did, Harry could tell something had changed about him, but he couldn’t pinpoint what. The young wizard wondered if all Family rituals were like that.</p><p><br/>“It seems the Black family magic accepted you as it’s newest Head. Congratulations Lord Black,” Axekil nodded his head and flipped open the ledger, waiting on instructions from Sirius. </p><p>“Ri—right,” Sirius sputtered before regaining himself. “First things first, I want an audit on the family vault immediately. Then, I need to make a will making Harry my heir ....” </p><p>“Sirius, you don’t…,” Harry protested. </p><p>“I love you, Harry. I should have been there from the start, but I am here now and I am going to do everything I can to protect you, OK? This is step two of my plan,” Sirius said with a small plea in his voice. Harry nodded his acceptance and sat back in his chair. </p><p>Sirius turned his full attention back to Axekill, “I want to disown Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and his brother. I want to reinstate Andromeda Tonks, her daughter and her husband back into the Black Family. My father should have never kicked Andy out in the first place.” </p><p>Axekill nodded his head as he wrote furiously, “What of Narcissa Malfoy? Do you wish to disown her as well?”</p><p>“You mean Draco is related to you?” Harry asked, aghast as he turned to look at his Godfather in horror.</p><p>“You’re related to him too, Harry,” Sirius said, much to Harry’s continuing horror. “Your grandmother, Dorea, was a Black. She married Charlus, your grandfather. They had your dad.”  </p><p>It was hard to keep a straight face at Harry’s expression. Sirius turned away from his catatonic son and continued his discussion with Axekill, “Let me think about it. I want to see where Lucius sits these days. I will let you know by the end of the week.” </p><p>“Very good, Lord Black. Anything else today?” Axekill asked. </p><p>Sirius turned to look at him. Harry was back to normal again. The shock of knowing something related him to Malfoy wore off, and he was normal again. Sirius could see a question in Harry’s eyes. He was wondering if Harry wanted to speak to his own Account Manager. Harry gave a silent nod to Sirius. “Yes, we need to speak to the Potter Account Manager.” </p><p>Axekill nodded his head before snapping his fingers. The large door opened as another goblin hurried in carrying several large tomes. Harry watched as the younger goblin struggled with the books before placing them loudly on the desk. Harry looked at Axekill, who was conversing with the younger looking goblin. Turning his head to look at his Godfather, Sirius was busy looking at the signet ring that made him Lord Black, despite the Ministry wanting to capture him. </p><p>With another snap of his fingers, a tea set and two plates of finger sandwiches appeared on a small table between Harry and Sirius. Harry's stomach growled as he reached for a ham and mustard sandwich and unceremoniously stuffed it in his mouth. He was ravenous. The two days of light eating were finally taking their toll on him. </p><p>As he chewed slowly on the sandwich, Harry fixed his tea with one sugar and a splash of milk. The warmth from the tea seeped through the china and warmed his icy fingers. He was colder than usual because of the lack of food. It wasn’t the first time during the hot summers he felt a chill. Taking a small sip of the hot tea, Harry looked to Sirius, who finally realized there was food in front of him.</p><p>“Since your former Account Manager lost his head because of the lack of care of the Potter Family, I am asking you if you trust me to handle your account, Mr. Potter?” Axekill inquired, looking over his glasses at Harry.</p><p>Wide-eyed, Harry looked at Sirius, who nodded his head at the young wizard. “Yes, that will be fine.” He said before taking another bite of his sandwich. He hoped he didn’t regret this later. </p><p>Axekill nodded his head at the young wizard. Harry watched as the Goblin grabbed the first ledger and opened it up. Harry couldn’t see what was written, but the Goblin’s eyes narrowed the longer Axekill read. He reached for another sandwich, this time eating slower than his emerald eyes continued to watch the Goblin.</p><p>“Mr. Potter,” Axekill said, five minutes later, interrupting Harry’s eating. “There seems to be some discrepancies with your ledger.” </p><p>That sentence snapped Sirius from his woolgathering. Harry paused his bite into his sandwich and looked at Axekill expectantly. Lowering the sandwich on the plate, Harry felt uneasiness roll around in his stomach. Axekill flipped a few sheets in the same ledger and scanned over the contents before looking back at Harry. </p><p>“It says here that you are supposed to be given a small allowance every month since you stepped foot into Hogwarts. Before that, your relatives were supposed to give it to you. Have you received such monies?” </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened a fraction before he shook his head vigorously. “I get a small bag filled at the beginning of the year and hope it lasts me for the school year. That’s not including my school things. I have never received an allowance from my relatives, ever!” </p><p>Harry was of mixed feeling over this information. If his relatives knew Harry received an allowance, they would have taken it and gave it to Dudley. To say the Boy-who-Lived was shocked was an understatement. He whipped his head around to see darkness clouding around Sirius’s eyes. He could tell his Godfather was angry. </p><p>“Harry,” his godfather hissed as he tried to contain his anger. “Does the money bag last you all year?” </p><p>“Not always. First and second year the money lasted until April. These past two years, I’ve run out at the beginning of February.” </p><p>“Hogsmeade trips?”</p><p>“No, I hardly spend money at Hogsmeade unless I need to buy things.” </p><p>“What about your school uniforms?” </p><p>Harry blushed and lowered his head, “I haven’t shopped for them since second year.” </p><p>Harry kept his head lowered. He didn’t want to see the anger on Sirius’s face, nor the darkening of Axekill’s face. It was true that he hadn’t shopped for his school supplies since the second year. He was used to going for years with castoffs and wearing clothes that became too short for him wasn’t unusual. Plus, he gave Mrs. Weasley his vault key and now he was regretting it. He saw her as an adult who could monitor things like that. It just never occurred to him she would be neglectful towards him.</p><p>“Who has your vault key for your trust fund?” Axekill asked, pausing his writing. </p><p>Harry lifted his head slowly and looked at Sirius, who placed a comforting hand on his arm. He gave Sirius a weak smile, feeling the small squeeze. “Um, Mrs Weasley has it.” The young wizard panicked, seeing the anger on both Axekill's and Sirius’s faces.</p><p>“I gave it to her because she’s an adult. I figured she could keep it safe for me,” he confessed softly. </p><p>Axekill nodded his head thoughtfully. The young wizard across from him couldn’t be faulted for his belief that someone could take care of something important like this for him. An inexperienced youth with no knowledge of his Wizarding roots would see the first magical adult as someone he could trust. </p><p>“Have you checked on your balance for your vault lately?” He asked more gently this time. Axekill knew he couldn’t be mad at the boy’s godfather for this either. </p><p>Harry shook his head again. He felt like he was in trouble. When he asked Dumbledore who he could trust with his vault key, the old man quickly offered Mrs. Weasley. Harry, not knowing any better, handed the key off to her. </p><p>“They removed five thousand galleons from your vault around Yule. Then another in April. Did you allow Mrs. Weasley to remove funds? Did this money go to you?”</p><p>Harry felt panic and slither through him as he sat up in his chair. Anger that rolled around in his gut quickly replaced it. He remembered taking out a hundred galleons for the entire year. Twenty of it had gone missing around February, and Harry chalked it up to overspending at Yule.</p><p>“N-no sir, I didn’t. I just asked her to hold on to it for me and then asked her again before the term began. I paid for my dress robes, books, and supplies and then gave it back to her for safekeeping.”</p><p>“Axekill,” Sirius drawled, his face darkened with anger. “Do you mean to tell me that the Weaselys have been <em>stealing</em> from Harry and no one has <em>ever</em> noticed this?” </p><p>Axekill had the gall to glare at Sirius, which angered Harry. He went to open his mouth, but snapped it shut with one look from his godfather. It was an unusual feeling, having someone care that much for you they would fight your battles. Harry sat there and waited to see what Axekill would do. </p><p>Axekill opened the ledger again to the front page and retrieved a small envelope. Unwinding the cord around the button, he flipped it over and a small piece of parchment fell out. Handing it to Sirius, Harry leaned over to read. </p><p>
  <em>I give permission for Mrs. Molly Weasley to use my vault key to make purchases for me while I am at Hogwarts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter</em>
</p><p>“I did <em>not </em>write that!” Harry exclaimed, leaning back in shock. There wasn’t anyway he’d ever sign such a parchment. Snatching it from Sirius’s hand, he ignored the cry of agitation and re-read the note. When he got to his name, his eyes widened. It was his signature. Rubbing his finger over the signature, he felt his own magical one. Screwing his face in anger, he tossed the parchment back toward the desk. </p><p>Running his fingers through his inky locks, he stood quickly and walked away from the desk. As he paced in front of the unlit fireplace, he thought. How could he have signed something without reading it? Was he that stupid? He grew up in the Muggle world. He knew better than to sign <em>anything </em>without reading it. Uncle Vernon would have his head for this, and for once Harry knew he would deserve it. </p><p>Harry never noticed Sirius and Axekill watching him pace back and forth. He could only imagine what his friends were going to say when he explained to them how Mrs. Weasley had access to his vault. Briefly, he stopped for a second and wondered if Ron and Ginny knew about it. Harry frantically thought back over the past few years, hoping to find something that proved Ron and Ginny knew.</p><p>Then how come he ran out of money the past couple of years so easily. He remembered having to bum off Hermione for a set of quills when he ran out. She said nothing, but he was sure she wondered why he would have to ask for someone to buy supplies for him when he had a trust fund. Come to think of it, Ron had a surplus of candy from Honeydukes last year. </p><p>It was also right before the second task when his money bag dried up. Could Ron have taken the galleons from him without him knowing? Harry was lax with protecting his trunk, letting anyone inside it when he wasn’t looking. If he confronted Ron about the missing galleons, Ron would become defensive and say Harry had plenty of money.</p><p>Maybe he needed to add a layer of protection this year. </p><p>But what about Ginny? She rarely spoke to him but conversed with Hermione. Every time Ginny was near him, she would clam up and blush beet red. It was cute the first few times, but it became old the longer she refused to speak to him. He could ask Hermione if she noticed Ginny acting strange or in possession of money. He couldn’t wait to get out of here and ask her. </p><p>Finally, his thoughts ran out of steam and he flopped into his chair and looked at Sirius and Axekill. It surprised him they were quietly watching him, without interruption. </p><p>“How do we fix this?” Harry asked sullenly. </p><p>“First, Mr. Potter, you need to retrieve your vault key from Mrs. Weasley. Keep it on you at all times or give it to your Godfather. While the parchment has your magical signature, we can file this as signed under duress.” Harry looked at Axekill in confusion. “That means this contract is void now.”</p><p>“It means Harry,” Sirius spoke up, catching his son’s attention. “The paper you apparently signed is not legally valid.” </p><p>Harry nodded his head slowly. While he wasn’t an idiot, it took him a moment to catch on sometimes. It was why Hermione would have been perfect to sit with them. </p><p>“What do we do now?” Harry reiterated.</p><p>“We do an audit of your accounts over the past thirteen years and see how much money they stole from you. As a representative of Gringotts, we will void any fees and replace what they took from you. You have our sincerest apologies.” Axekill informed him. The goblin knew he would have to take this to Ragnok about this. He feared for himself when he informed the Director. </p><p>Harry nodded at him again, sitting up in his chair. The ledger stayed open, so Harry figured they were not done. Reaching for his tea, he took a sip, relishing in the warmth it provided. He hoped Hermione and Cassie were having a better day than he was. </p><p>“Since the Ministry of Magic considers you a fugitive,” Axekill sneered the words. “You are going to have to prove your innocence somehow.” </p><p>“Yea, I was trying to figure out a way to do that,” Sirius replied. </p><p>“Might I make a suggestion?” Axekill asked, leaning back into his soft leather chair. At their insistence, Harry smirked as the goblin bared his teeth as if he were smiling. “It would be best if you deliver the memories to the DMLE.” </p><p>“But can’t memories be tampered with in a penesive?” Sirius questioned, setting his teacup down, contemplating. </p><p>“They shouldn’t be able too unless those memories are false.” </p><p>“How can they be false?” Harry asked curiously. </p><p>“Someone who is powerful enough could use a Memory Charm to either hide or erase a person’s memory, then replace it with a fresh memory,” Axekill explained to the young wizard. </p><p>Harry paled at the implication of Axekill’s words. While the Magical world wasn’t new to him, finding out something this sinister made his brain hurt. Every day he would learn something new about this world that chipped away the awe of it. Some days he would learn something that made him keep believing in magic and it’s uses. Reaching for his cup with shaky hands, it surprised him he didn’t spill the contents. He felt cold to the bone and hoped the warmth would help. </p><p>He watched as Axekill opened a side desk drawer and removed four pewter lid glass vials. Harry could see a shimmer of magic around the vials, telling him Goblins enchanted them from breaking when dropped. Axekill placed the four vials on the edge of the desk with a quiet thump. The Account Manager leaned back and closed the desk drawer. Harry was curious how they were going to get Sirius memories and place them in the vials. </p><p>“Lord Black, do you know how to remove your memories?” </p><p>Sirius nodded hesitantly, “I used too. I haven’t done it since before they threw in me Azkaban.” </p><p>The goblin nodded his head and folded his hands in front of him, “If you take a wand and press it against your temple and think clearly of the memory you wish to extract, pull it from your temple and we’ll drop them in the vial. We can use them in a penesive.” </p><p>Sirius nodded his head and patted his pockets, looking for a wand that he no longer possessed. Grinning sheepishly at Axekill and Harry, he opened his mouth to say something when Harry placed his own wand in Sirius’s hands. Looking at his godson, he asked a silent question. When Harry nodded back at him, he sighed and pulled the first memory from his mind. </p><p>Harry watched in fascination as Sirius placed his holly wand at his godfather’s temple. Within seconds, Sirius pulled a silvery strand from the side of Padfoot’s head. Quickly, as if the memory strand would disappear, Harry uncorked a vial and handed it to Sirius. With a flick of the holly wand, Sirius dropped the first memory in before handing it back to Harry, who corked it for him and gave him another one. </p><p>The process took five minutes to do, and they filled each vial with one memory to help exonerate him for a crime he didn’t commit. Padfoot handed the holly wand back to Harry, who pocketed it in his robes. The vials looked eerily enchanting. Each glowing silver against the orangey glow of the wall scones. It amazed him that memories took on that shape and color. </p><p>“Now we give these to Remus, who can take them to the Ministry for us. I’m sure he won’t have a problem giving them to the DMLE,” Sirius said, taking a deep breath. </p><p>“What if he has problems?”</p><p>Sirius sighed, placing his hands on his thighs, “Then we have a problem. We will have to get someone else to do it.” </p><p>“Like who?” Harry pressed. </p><p>“Not sure. Everyone I know is dead or doesn’t trust me,” Sirius replied, his silver eyes darkened. </p><p>“Before you ask, Mr. Potter, we Goblins cannot take it to the Ministry,” Axekill spoke up as Harry turned his head to look at the Goblin. </p><p>Nodding dejectedly, Harry hoped that Remus would have a simple time getting into the Ministry and speaking to the head of the DMLE. Whoever it was, he hoped they would listen to reason and watch the memories. Looking at Sirius from the corner of his eye, he hoped they exonerated his Godfather. If not for himself, then for Harry and Cassie. </p><p>“Now we need to see the will of James and Lily Potter,” Sirius said, eyeing the goblin before him. </p><p>*********</p><p>Remus Lupin followed the small crowd of teens through Diagon Alley. The weather was nice enough that the Alley was busy during the early lunch hours. He thought nothing could go wrong, but one never knows what the followers of Voldemort would strike. Hoping he was enough to defend the three teens, he kept his senses alert. </p><p>After Madam Longbottom left, he pushed the teens to the Alley where Cassie and Neville wanted to run off to spend alone time, but Remus insisted they all stay together. With Voldemort supposedly returning from the abyss, Remus wasn’t taking chances now that he knew Cassie was Sirius’s daughter. Sirius would have his hide and more if something happened to one of his kids. </p><p>With much grumbling as he would allow Cassie to do, he stayed behind and followed the teens in front of him. As they passed Flourish and Blotts, Hermione perked up, eyeing the bookstore. Being a fellow bookworm himself, he suggested the venture into the building. Cassie didn’t argue, apparently Hermione’s love of reading rubbed off on his niece. He could tell Neville was happy to follow Cassie anywhere as long as he wasn’t at Longbottom Hall. </p><p>Entering the musty bookstore, Remus heaved a large breath, inhaling the scent of old books before pushing the kids further inside. Before they parted over an hour ago, Sirius gave him a small money bag for the kids to spend. The money bag jingled on his hip each time he moved. He wasn’t eager to spend Sirius’s money, but he agreed anyway. He knew Sirius would just give Hermione the money, but Remus was the adult. </p><p>Shaking his head from his thoughts, he looked around to see the kids abandoned him. He chuckled and wandered around the store, his eyes flicking over titles quickly as he passed. With his sensitive ears he could hear a quiet giggle from Cassie and a soft hum from Hermione as she passed by him, already carrying five books. Sirius would get a kick that most of his money went to books. </p><p>Half an hour later, he watched as Hermione stacked eight books on the counter while Cassie and Neville added another four. Raising his eyebrow at the stack of the books, he eyed the brunette witch who had the grace to blush. Turning his head to Mr. Blotts, the half owner, Remus pulled the money bag from his hip and counted out the exact price for the books. Hermione snatched her books and shoved them in her feather light endless bottom bag and headed out the door. </p><p>Cassie and Neville followed her, eyeing their friend. Remus wondered if the relationship affected Hermione. He smiled briefly, thinking back to when he first met her and Harry. He thought they were a couple until he asked Harry about it. Exiting Flourish and Blotts, he turned to the teens, who were waiting on him. </p><p>“Where to next?” he asked the teens, looking around the alley. </p><p>“Can we stop by Madam Malkins?” Cassie asked, twisting her fingers. “I want to see the summer robes.” </p><p>“We can,” Remus agreed, motioning in the shop's direction. </p><p>Letting the teens go ahead of him, Remus monitored them. The Alley became busier since they stepped into Flourish and Blotts. As they weaved through the crowd of magicals, the four slipped into the quiet shop of Madam Malkins. The shelves were stocked with different colored fabrics. Racks of pre-made robes hung, tempting young witches to check out the merchandise. </p><p>Madam Malkin bustled from the back of the store, seeing her customers. Giving them a smile, she hid her frown from seeing Remus. His werewolf status was well known, and she wondered who would let him be around kids. Shaking herself, she approached them.</p><p>“How may I help everyone?” </p><p>“I’m looking for a summer robe,” Cassie answered for everyone. “I am not sure about everyone else.”</p><p>Remus wandered off from the teens while they spoke to Madam Malkin. Neville grabbed a pair of dragonhide gloves while Hermione looked at the scarves. A minute later, the doorbell jingled as someone else walked in. </p><p>A few minutes later, as Remus was inspecting a set of summer robes, he turned to see Hermione tugging on his arm. Looking at her, he saw the worry etched on her face. Her eyes darted toward the front of the store. Spinning around, he saw the reason. Standing across the room stood Neville and Draco Malfoy at near wand point.</p><p>Frowning, the werewolf set the grey dress shirt down and walked over to the two boys, Hermione following close behind him. He stopped before the two boys and looked each of them over. Behind Neville, Cassie stood holding her wrist. His intelligent mind put the story together quickly. Draco must have grabbed Cassie and Neville is defending her. </p><p>“Do we have a problem, gentlemen?” Remus asked, moving his head to look at both boys. </p><p>“The Squib needs a werewolf to come save him,” Draco sneered, his grey eyes never leaving Neville. </p><p>Remus arched an eyebrow at the blonde’s attitude. Turning to Neville, he could tell the younger boy was fearful of a confrontation. “Neville, what happened?” </p><p>“Malfoy came in and saw Cassie standing by the robes alone. I was across the room when he came up to her. I didn’t hear what they said, but I watched as Malfoy grabbed her wrist and twisted it then I rushed over here and pushed her aside.” Neville explained, but didn’t lower his wand.</p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, do we need to have the conversation replayed?” </p><p>He saw Draco’s jaw tighten as the boy grit his teeth and a huff of air expelled from his nose before Draco shook his head vehemently. A second later, Malfoy lowered his wand and sneered at Neville before turning a disgusted face to Remus. Without another word, Malfoy pranced out of Madam Malkins. Neville finally lowered his wand, anger flashing over his youthful face. Apparently, he didn’t like it when someone accosted Cassie. Patting Neville on the shoulder, Remus walked over to his niece. </p><p>“Let me look at your wrist, please?” he asked gently. She flushed, trying to hide the pain she was in. </p><p>Taking her arm gently, he waved his wand, running a diagnostic spell over it. He smiled seeing it wasn’t broken, just bruised. “Good news is that it’s not broken. It’s bruised and will need a better healer than me to take care of it.” he paused, letting go of her wrist. “Do you want to tell me what Mr. Malfoy said?” </p><p>Cassie shook her head no at him. He wouldn’t press the issue, but he would have to bring it up to Sirius later that evening. He knew Sirius would blow his top when he was told. Shaking his head, he figured he would sit down with the new father with a bottle of Ogden’s. From the corner of his eye, he saw Neville sneak past him to wind his arm around Cassie’s waist. </p><p>“Are we ready to go?” Remus asked, looking around the shop and seeing Hermione waiting for them. She was glaring at the front door of the shop, like she was trying to curse Malfoy with her mind. </p><p>Everyone nodded, and they approached the front counter with their purchases. Counting out the correct coins, Remus stood back as the teens grabbed their things to head back out into the alley. Before they could fully immerse themselves back into the hum of the alley, a silvery Grim Patronus appeared.</p><p><em>“Remus, I need you lot to come to Gringotts, like right now.” </em>Sirius’s voice was clear as a bell. Raising an eyebrow as the Patronus disappeared, he turned to his charges who were watching the scene in fascination. The werewolf knew that all three of them knew what a Patronus was courtesy of Harry. </p><p>“Shall we go to Gringotts?” he asked them and saw them nod. </p><p>“I didn’t know Patronus’s could do that,” Hermione spoke up while the other two nodded. </p><p>“Ah, yes, they can. It’s a lot safer to send messages. Can’t be forged,” Remus said, giving them the short version. They would learn about the messages as they leveled up in their Hogwarts years. </p><p>Minding their way through the Alley, they could see the pristine white marble bank standing ahead of them like a beacon. A beacon that called to them. </p><p>As they passed a tiny shop that sold magical knickknacks right beside Florean’s, there was a loud explosion.Ducking, Remus waved his arms around, trying to gather the three teens close to him. Florean ran out of his shop to wave down customers to hide inside the ice cream shop. Seeing this, Remus hurriedly pushed the teens toward the haphazard building. Debris flew around them as another building exploded. </p><p>As he pushed the kids inside, Remus turned around wand ready to fire curses. Seeing four black robed Death Eaters strolling down the Alley. Sickly yellow and blue curses flew from their wands as they continued their path. Ducking behind a table, Remus aimed his wand at the closest Death Eater. Quietly, he cast a <em>Reducto</em>, as the dark red spell flew toward the Death Eater, taking off the arm. </p><p>The surrounding screams continued as the three remaining Death Eaters turned their wand toward Remus. The fourth, that had fallen, disappeared in a flash as a portkey was activated. Pushing the chair back as the three Death Eaters came toward him, Remus stood up and fired off two more <em>Reducto’s</em> in quick succession before ducking as another sickly yellow color spell flew over his head. </p><p><em>“Confringo!”</em> A Death Eater, clearly female, screeched, aiming her wand above Remus to the entrance canopy. </p><p>Rolling to his left, Remus missed the falling debris by inches. Coming to his feet, he ducked again, hearing <em>Crucio </em>aimed at him. Behind him, he heard a round of curses and spells fired off. Turning his head slightly, he saw two Aurors battling the irate Death Eaters. Standing in their dark red robes and black dragonhide boots, Remus waited to see if the Aurors needed help. When the Death Eaters passed him, he snuck around to get behind them. </p><p>He knew the Aurors would want at least one alive to interrogate. Raising his wand again, he cast <em>Stupefy </em>on the injured Death Eater. He smirked as the robed terrorist fell to the ground. He didn’t have time to gloat when Death Eater number three turned around and saw his comrade on the ground. </p><p>Before the Death Eater could revive his comrade, Remus aimed his wand with a sharp jab, “<em>Expelliarmus!</em>” he cried out, cursing softly as the Death Eater deflected the spell. </p><p>“<em>Protego!”</em> he called out as another spell came toward him. He sighed in relief when the spell bounced off his shield. </p><p>Before he could fire off another curse, the Death Eater in front of him fell to his knees. Remus watched the man fall, but looked up, seeing the two Aurors lowering their wands and coming to inspect the three Death Eaters. </p><p>“One got away by portkey,” he told one Auror, who nodded his head at him. Remus looked at the man carefully and frowned, thinking he recognized the person. Shaking it off, the werewolf turned around and headed back to Florean’s collecting the kids. Stepping over debris, Remus nearly tripped over a large stone. </p><p>Stopping in front of the once green door, the werewolf stepped through to see inside the parlor. There were chairs scattered everywhere with several tables overturned. He saw puddles of different colored ice cream on the walls and floor. Inching his way slowly around the puddles of ice cream and pushing chairs away to clear a path, he palmed his wand and cast <em>Lumos</em>. </p><p>“Cassie, Neville, Hermione! It’s all clear now!” Remus called out, pushing a chair aside as he walked behind the bar. </p><p>“Remus!” Hermione shouted from under the floor. “We’re in the cellar and no one can open the hatch!” </p><p>“Where is it at, Hermione?” Remus yelled loudly through the wooden floor. </p><p>“Over by the door frame that leads to the kitchen!” Hermione replied just as loudly. </p><p>“Got it. Hang on,” Remus said quickly, moving toward the kitchen of the ice cream parlor. Seeing the problem, he flicked his wand, removing the large crate that landed on top of the cellar door. Pocketing his wand, he reached down and grasped the handle. Giving it a healthy jerk, it loosened and Remus opened it up. Using a quick <em>Sticking Charm</em>, he made sure it would stay open. “You’re free to go!” he shouted in the dark cellar. A cheer erupted from inside. </p><p>A few minutes later, Remus was plowed over by two sobbing girls. Neville was behind them, giving Remus a grim smile. With his lupine senses, he could smell the fear floating from the cellar. He knew the teens were frightened. Giving the girls a tight squeeze, he held them until they ceased sobbing. Releasing them, he looked at Cassie first, then Hermione. Giving them a small, grim smile, he nudged them toward the back door. </p><p>Stepping out into the alley behind the stores, Remus nodded his head into a narrower alleyway. “Follow me, please. We have to get to Gringotts.” </p><p>“What happened Remus?” Cassie asked quietly. </p><p>“Four Death Eaters showed up. I took down one before she escaped. I stupefied another one. The two Aurors took the last two down. I don’t know who was killed or injured,” he reported to the teens. No use lying to them, the <em>Prophet</em> would write about it. </p><p>Stepping out in the bright alleyway, Remus led the kids toward Gringotts. People were running around, wands out, trying to help those who were injured or scared. Maneuvering the kids around they crossed the busy street and stopped in front of the white marble building. Two goblins stood there with axes in their hands. Giving them a nod, Remus pushed the kids in front of him as they passed through both doors and stepped into the bright lobby of Gringotts. </p><p>A sharply dressed goblin, that stood no higher than Remus’s waist, stood waiting on them. The goblin peered up at him over his glasses. Remus opened his mouth to give a goblin greeting when the goblin glared at him. </p><p>“Are you Remus Lupin?” the goblin barked. </p><p>“I am.” </p><p>“I am going to ask you a question to verify your identity. What is Lord Black’s animagus?” </p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius’s new title, “He’s a grim.” </p><p>“Good. Now these are for you,” the goblin said, handing over three small clear vials. Each contained a silvery swirl of a memory. “He wants you to take this to DMLE and make the Director watch them. He would like to have his name cleared before the end of the day.” </p><p>The werewolf dropped his mouth open and stared at the goblin. Nodding his head dumbly, Remus pocketed the three vials before turning back to the kids. Giving them a grim smile, he knew this task was almost impossible. He was a werewolf tasked to help free his best friend. His support was three teens who hadn’t passed their OWLS yet. Gesturing toward the double doors, he turned back to see the goblin standing there watching him. </p><p>As they exited Gringotts, Remus stopped and looked around before rubbing his face in his hands. He was going to kill Sirius if they pulled this off. It was like doing a one man prank. He had the tools, but now he needed to accomplish his mission. Pushing out a harsh breath, he looked at the kids. He could see a determination in their eyes that didn’t surprise him. Rubbing his hands together, “Now we need a plan.” </p><p>“A plan?” Cassie asked, looking at him, then at Neville and Hermione, who nodded. </p><p>“Yes,” Remus answered. “Best laid plan is to walk into the Ministry and ask to talk to Amelia Bones, she’s the Director.” </p><p>“What if she won’t see us?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Then we make her see us,” Remus explained vaguely. </p><p>“We’re not doing something illegal or getting us arrested?” the smartest witch asked warily. </p><p>Remus hid his smile and shook his head at her, “No, we’re not. We’re going to demand to see her.”</p><p>“How?” all three chorused. </p><p>“Neville can demand to see her. Not only is Neville the last of the Longbottoms, he’s also a Pureblood. She will have to make time or he can make a big stink about it.” Remus said confidently as Neville paled. </p><p>“I---I’m not sure I can do this, Mr. Lupin,” Neville stammered, looking fearful. </p><p>“I think you can do it,” Remus assured him, giving the nervous boy a smile. </p><p>Neville nodded nervously, trying to keep a smile on his face. A tight hand squeeze from Cassie gave him more confidence. Nodding to each of the teens, Remus led them to the brick entrance into the Leaky Cauldron. </p><p>Inside it was rather warm, with a small fire going in the gigantic fireplace. Many of the tables were full of wizards and witches on a lunch break. The smell of Butterbeer and beef stew hung in the air as the quartet made their way through. Walking over to the ancient fireplace, Remus saw a small hanging pot fill with Floor powder.</p><p>“Everyone has used Floo travel, yes?” He asked, seeing them nod. “Right. You need to say ‘Ministry of Magic Atrium’. I will go first,” he said, grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the now unlit fireplace. </p><p>Clearly stating where he wanted to go, Remus dropped the powder and disappeared into a flash of bright green flames. Closing his eyes, he moved from fireplace to fireplace until he stumbled out into the Ministry Atrium. Brushing the soot off him, he waited patiently for the three teens to arrive.</p><p>Once they arrived, stumbling and coughing, Remus waved his wand to clean them before looking around the inside of the atrium. The place was crowded and teeming with magicals traveling to and from. Fireplaces roared with bright green flames, letting more people enter the Atrium. </p><p>For the three teens it was fascinating to watch the other magicals moving about. They walked down a long black brick tunnel that opened up to a cavern of sorts filled with buildings brightly lit as people worked. In the middle of the Atrium was a massive golden statue of different species of magicals, including a house-elf, goblin, centaur and a wizard. Further on, they could see an enormous statue of what could be a depiction of Merlin. </p><p>A project banner showed Cornelius Fudge representing the Ministry. A swarm of something flew above their heads. As Remus led the teens to the lifts, they pushed past a large gathering of incoming Aurors. </p><p>Ushering the teens into the lifts, after checking their wands, five others and a goblin joined them. Telling the young man they needed to go level two. The doors closed, and the lift moved. Down the lift went as they descended into the bowels of the ministry. </p><p>With a sharp ding, the lift came to a halt on level two. Aurors swarmed the largest department, moving back and forth from offices to desks. Making sure the teens stayed with him, they kept on until they found the office of the head of the department. </p><p>A witch in her mid-twenties sat behind a desk, biting into a sandwich, when they stepped inside. Placing her sandwich down, she glared at them. Remus gave her a genial smile as he placed his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Can I help you?” she asked with a fake politeness that always irritated the wolf. </p><p>“We need to speak with Amelia Bones,” Remus spoke up, casting his eye toward Neville. The poor boy was pale, but holding steady. </p><p>“I’m sorry, sir, but Madam Bones is busy right now. You’ll have to make an appointment.” </p><p>“Excuse me,” Neville piped up. “We need to speak with Director Bones.” </p><p>The girl looked him over with disdain, “And she is busy.” </p><p>Neville, now annoyed, pushed past Hermione and Cassie to stand in front of the secretary. Placing his hands on the desk, he peered at her. “You tell Director Bones that Neville Longbottom is here to see her and it’s an emergency.” </p><p>“Scion Longbottom, my mistake,” the girl gasped quietly. “I’ll see what she says.” The witch toppled the chair over, standing up too quickly. Rushing from their sight, she knocked, then entered the office. </p><p>“Merlin, that was hot,” Remus overheard Cassie exclaimed. It startled him as his niece pulled Neville into a serious kiss. </p><p>Giving an amused look at Hermione, who shook her head at her friend’s antics, they waited for several minutes before the door opened again to reveal the secretary. “She says you can come in.” </p><p>Giving her a warm smile, Remus ushered the teens into the room. Inside the office was spartan with two chairs, a large bookshelf and a smaller sized desk stacked with parchment and folders. Behind the desk sat a middle-aged witch with blonde hair. She was wearing robes similar to Aurors and wore a monocle. She marred her features as she scowled at them. Remus could tell they had interrupted her day, but he found he couldn’t care less if he did. </p><p>“Take a seat, please,” Amelia said, flicking her wand and three more chairs appeared. </p><p>Everyone took a seat and with a quiet knock, the secretary came back in carrying a tea service tray. Remus perked up, smelling the tea. When the cups were handed out and everyone had taken their first sip, Remus watched Amelia squirm a little in her chair. She must hate necessities. </p><p>“So Miranda said the meeting was an emergency. Care to explain?” she narrowed her eyes at them. </p><p>Remus cleared his throat, showing he would take the lead on the conversation. Hearing this story from an adult seemed far more believable than three teens telling it. Setting his tea down, Remus slipped his hand into the pocket of his robes and fingered the vials of Sirius’s memories.</p><p>“Madam Bones, I know you’re a very busy person, but I have something here that could help one of your cases.” Remus began, catching the Director’s attention. Pulling the vials out, he gently placed them on her desk in front of her. He saw the hungry look in her eyes like she found a tasty prey. </p><p>“In these vials are memories of one of your convicts,” he said, leaning back into the uncomfortable chair. </p><p>“Which one?” she demanded, her voice never rising. </p><p>“Sirius Black.” </p><p>He winced when she whipped her head up to look at him with incredulous eyes. She was slack jaw, but he could detect a hint of determination in them. “You know where he is?” </p><p>Remus nodded his head at her, “I do and no, I will not tell you where he is. I couldn’t even if I tried.” </p><p>“Fidelis, I suppose?” </p><p>He nodded once again. </p><p>“Did he tell you what’s in these?” </p><p>“He did not. He asked us to bring them to you.” </p><p>*********</p><p>Amelia nodded her head shortly and turned to rummage through a normally locked drawer and pulled out a stone basin. Setting on her desk, she flicked her wand and a stack of folders moved to the floor. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw her desk. Reaching for one vial, she kept her eye on her guests. Pouring one in, she looked at the group, “Are you following?” </p><p>“I think this is for your eyes,” Remus replied for everyone. Taking a breath, Amelia Bones poked her finger into the silvery substances and disappeared. </p><p>Five minutes later, Amelia was thrown out of the memory. Tears streaked her face as she held her hand over her mouth. It looked as if she screamed during the few minutes she was in Sirius’s memory. Grabbing her wand, she removed the first memory, placing it lovingly back into the vial before taking the next one and pouring it in. </p><p>When she finished several minutes later, Amelia was sitting behind her desk and wishing she could pull out her bottle of Ogden’s. To think that Sirius Black didn’t have a trial and sent to Azkaban without a trial! Looking across at the quartet, she saw a hint of smugness from all four of them. That irritated her. They knew that Sirius Black was innocent the entire time. She would have to double check to make sure that he didn’t receive a trial first.</p><p>Pressing a button on the desk, it sent a buzzer to Miranda. When the door opened a minute later, she gave the younger witch a smile, “Please run down and see if Sirius Black received a trial.” Miranda nodded and disappeared. </p><p>Holding her hand up to stop the imminent protesting, “This is part of my job. I know you have evidence with you and it’s quite welcomed, but I need to make sure that he didn’t have a trial before I take this to Fudge.” </p><p>Ten minutes later, the door opened revealing a harried Miranda. As she walked into the room, she carried a file and placed it on Amelia’s desk. Giving her a nod of thanks, Amelia waited until Miranda left. Opening the file, she gasped, seeing the initial crime scene report and nothing else. Flipping the parchment over, she frowned, seeing what was written. </p><p>The Auror on duty reported that Sirius Black kept repeating, <em>‘It’s my fault. It’s my fault.’</em> but never gave the man an interrogation or a trial. She could see the harm that it would do to Fudge’s reputation if word got out that a Pureblood was sent to Azkaban without a trial. </p><p>“I’m not sure what you want me to do here,” she began slowly, eyeing the quartet. </p><p>“Sirius wants his name cleared. He knows he is innocent and would like everyone else to know that he didn’t kill James and Lily Potter,” Remus replied, scratching under his eye. </p><p>“We can take this to Fudge, but I don’t know what he will be like?” Amelia sighed, frowning again. “Give me half an hour and I will check back with you.” she said, getting up from her chair and slipping the vials into her robes. Shrinking the penesive a second later, she strode from the office, hoping to set Sirius Black free. </p><p>Over half an hour later, Amelia walked back into her office grinning. She accomplished something this year. In her hands was the signed pardon from Fudge. Tucked under her arm was a long box that contained Sirius’s wand. He would need it now. She just hoped he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Once she showed him the memories and all her evidence, he was quick to say it would ruin him, but skillfully she placed the blame on the former administration and that Fudge would look good to do this for Sirius Black. Good press was his addiction, so he signed it. </p><p>Giving the file to Remus a minute later, she smirked as the quartet left her office in a hurry. Sitting back in her chair, she took a moment to celebrate. Tonight she would have a drink for James and Lily, who died bravely protecting their son. It crossed her mind that Harry Potter wasn’t with them, but the Director didn’t know of his summer plans or if he was part of this. </p><p>After a few moments, Amelia Bones sighed and spun her chair around and picked up another file. There was still more work to be done. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ritual scene is taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie. </p><p>All mistakes are mine.</p><p>Thanks to Jess Denise Gregory for her help with the title!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>